战后 第一部
by DWD300
Summary: 与圣斗士的仙宫之战结束后，捷克弗利特从紫龙处得知阿鲁贝利希对希路达的背叛行为，以此要挟阿鲁贝利希。另一方面，阿鲁贝利希却意外地得到了法里路的相助。第一部是以法里路、阿鲁贝利希和捷克弗利特为主的耽美文 即BL文 。
1. Chapter 1 交易

《战后》第一部分

先介绍一下这篇同人小说的时间背景。仙宫之战中，八个神斗士中有六个战死。巴多受了伤但活了下来。捷克弗里特在离瓦尔哈拉宫不远的一片森林中被发现还活着。希路达祈求奥丁神允许她用神力复活死去的六个神斗士，因为他们的死是由于她被邪恶力量控制而造成的。奥丁准许了她的请求。但是，复活神斗士的过程消耗太多希路达的小宇宙，有一段时间她无法履行祈祷的责任。雅典娜为此携紫龙与星矢再次来到仙宫，在希路达恢复期间代替希路达祈祷以免冰雪融化。刚复活的神斗士们身体相当虚弱，需要不短的一段时间修养才有望恢复到仙宫之战时的力量和身体状况。希路达恢复较快，当她可以重新接手祈祷责任的时候，雅典娜便告辞准备回圣域。

**第一章：交易**

"希路达小姐，请在这里留步吧。"雅典娜握住希路达的手，坚持她送到瓦尔哈拉宫的大门即可。"虽然你现在身体恢复了一些，还是应该多修养。"

在大门的另一边，捷克弗里特也在送行，向陪同雅典娜来仙宫的圣斗士告别。巴多没有送行到门口，他留在斯多的房间。其他神斗士也都因身体尚虚弱而留在各自的房间卧床休息。

紫龙犹豫了一下，还是开口道："也许我说这个是多事了，不过你可能应该小心一点梅布列斯星的神斗士。"

捷克弗里特略微惊讶的睁大了眼睛："你是说阿鲁贝利希？"

"是的。在我和他的战斗中，他说过他想要收集所有的奥丁蓝宝石以得到足够的力量来取代希路达小姐统治仙宫。"

"…我明白了…"捷克弗里特看起来并不特别震惊，"谢谢你告诉我这件事，我会留意。"他看了看四周改变了话题，"星矢呢？"

"哦，得尔卢现在身体状况不好，所以他到他的房间跟他说再见去了。"紫龙回答道。

"啊，他考虑地很周到。"

紫龙微微笑着看向捷克弗里特身后："他过来了。"

送走雅典娜和她的圣斗士，捷克弗里特将希路达也送回了房间，转身向自己房间的方向走去，脑中思量着刚才紫龙告诉他的事情。关于阿鲁贝利希的野心他并不是太惊讶，在这之前他早已知道阿鲁贝利希是个野心勃勃的人，而且对于捷克弗里特是神斗士的首领一事非常不服气。他只是惊讶于阿鲁贝利希的野心竟大到了想要取代希路达来统治整个仙宫的地步，而不是仅仅想要取代他成为神斗士的首领。

捷克弗里特边走边回忆着他第一次见到仙宫第一头脑的情景以及之后发生的点点滴滴，脚步不知不觉慢了下来。

在神斗士们第一次聚集在瓦尔哈拉宫的时候，希路达宣布捷克弗里特为神斗士的首领。在希路达离开会议大厅后，捷克弗里特感觉到有人注视着他。他四周张望着，当他的眼神落在阿鲁贝利希身上时，发现后者也正在盯着他看。发现捷克弗里特在看他，阿鲁贝利希并没有将眼神移开，反而毫不退缩地又盯着他看了一会儿才走开了。在两人对视的时候，捷克弗里特发现阿鲁贝利希的眼神里有着那么多东西-嫉妒，不屑，仇恨，还有挑战。他从来没有在一个人的眼睛里同时看到这么多感情，这个发现让他觉得惊讶又有点有趣。

后来在他们在战前和战时共事的那段短短的时间里，阿鲁贝利希继续让他感到惊奇。对于捷克弗里特交给阿鲁贝利希办的事，阿鲁贝利希总能找出各种各样的借口来反对。有时候他说的理由是正当的，指出的不足之处也的确存在，捷克弗里特不得不承认那是他没考虑到的地方。但有些时候这个红发小子就是在故意找茬，而他简直就是个找茬的祖宗，一张利嘴驳地捷克弗里特常有有嘴也说不清的感觉。然而，在第二种情形下，阿鲁贝利希也总是在让人觉得他太过分之前见好就收，说过自己的意见就走人，不会把事情搞到很僵。捷克弗里特觉得阿鲁贝利希就是只为了让他感到难堪才想出这些奇奇怪怪的借口。

有一次在阿鲁贝利希又一次找过茬离开之后，斯多曾安慰过捷克弗里特："别把阿鲁贝利希的话太放在心上，他就是不满神斗士的首领是你不是他。"

似乎每个人都看出阿鲁贝利希想要当神斗士首领，每个人也都认为捷克弗里特讨厌阿鲁贝利希就像阿鲁贝利希讨厌捷克弗里特那样。想到这里，一丝微笑浮现在捷克弗里特的脸上，他的脑筋又转回到紫龙告诉他的那件事上。捷克弗里特的脚步停了下来，他换了个方向走进另一条长长的走廊。

********我是爱做白日梦的分界线**********

听到敲门声的时候，阿鲁贝利希正坐在床上无聊地望着窗外。他皱皱眉头，以为敲门的又是那个营养学家。希路达为了让刚复活的神斗士们早日康复，雇佣了一个营养学家来给他们调理饮食，可是这个家伙调理出来的都是些无味的饭菜。今天阿鲁贝利希再一次拒绝吃他的营养配餐，让女佣到厨房给他找了些"真正"的食物。现在那营养学家一定又要来给他上课了。如果他现在不是身体虚弱，他一定会和这个人好好来个辩论，让他后悔到处宣传他的营养学学位。可是自从复活后，他经常感觉累，连到室外走走时间长了都回觉得有些乏力，所以他实在不想再听那营养学家唱催眠曲，他干脆对敲门声来了个不闻不问。

敲门声静了几秒钟，他就听到门打开的声音。

"你能不能让我静一静？你那又长又闷的讲课才是阻碍我恢复健康的最大原因。"阿鲁贝利希疲倦地说，并没有回头看。有人在门口轻轻地笑了一下。

"你就不能让那可怜的家伙过一天好日子吗？他只是在做他的工作而已。"捷克弗里特的声音随着话语结束也到了床边。

阿鲁贝利希讶异地转过头来，有些警惕地看着捷克弗里特："你来干什么？"

"哦，你别老是对所有的人都这么不友好好不好？"捷克弗里特在阿鲁贝利希床边的一个沙发上坐了下来，"话说回来，关心你的健康状态也是我的责任之一。我毕竟是…"他顿了一下，向前探了探身，看着阿鲁贝利希的脸，"你的首领。"当看到阿鲁贝利希脸上现出意料之中的懊恼的表情时，他忍不住笑了。

"不要说那么多废话了。你到底来干什么的？"阿鲁贝利希盯着微笑着的捷克弗里特，冷冷地问道。

阿鲁贝利希不客气的问话并没有冷却捷克弗里特温暖的笑意："如果你坚持现在就听我来的原因，我也无所谓。"

阿鲁贝利希没说什么，只是等着捷克弗里特说下去。

"雅典娜和她的圣斗士今天离开了。他们离开之前，那个叫紫龙的圣斗士告诉我你计划谋杀希路达小姐，然后自己统治我们的国家。"捷克弗里特慢慢地说着，仔细地观察着阿鲁贝利希的表情。

阿鲁贝利希的脸色变了，表情里有一点震惊或许还有一点恐惧，但他的脸色只变了不到一秒钟就重新恢复的冷静。至少他看起来冷静了下来，他甚至没有避开捷克弗里特的眼光。他略微抬了抬下巴，有点挑衅似的看着捷克弗里特，似乎准备好了接捷克弗里特的下一招。

等了几秒，捷克弗里特没有听到阿鲁贝利希的反应："你不打算为自己辩解吗？"

"你想听我怎么辩解？"阿鲁贝利希将双臂抱在胸前。

捷克弗里特笑了笑："一般来说，你不是应该否认这种事情或者质问我有什么证据吗？"

"如果你请求紫龙和其他的青铜圣斗士作证，他们应该不会拒绝。"阿鲁贝利希换了个坐姿，"所以我否认或者要求你拿证据出来也没什么用。"

捷克弗里特眨了眨眼："那么，你一定也猜出我来见你是为什么了？"

"为了避免不必要的误会，我认为还是由你说清楚比较好。"阿鲁贝利希回道。

捷克弗里特忍不住在心里笑出来。阿鲁贝利希总是能让他觉得意外。现在谁都看得出来阿鲁贝利希在这场谈判中处于不利地位，他们讨论的可是叛国罪。然而，阿鲁贝利希表现地却像是捷克弗里特在请求他帮忙一样。

有意思…捷克弗里特想道，看来自己得扔个更有杀伤力的炸药包才能让这个骄傲的小子低头。

"叛国罪的处罚可是死罪…"捷克弗里特道，"而且是要灭族的。"他发现当他说到"灭族"这个词时阿鲁贝利希的脸色一下子苍白了起来，而这让他感觉到一种强烈的兴奋。"所以我想还是最好不要让其他人知道你做的事对吗？"

"你到底想要什么？"阿鲁贝利希突然问道。

捷克弗里特故意叹了口气："跟聪明人打交道真是愉快，一点也不浪费时间。那我也就不拐弯抹角了。我要你发誓效忠于我。"

阿鲁贝利希闻言僵在当场，半晌才开口道："你不需要我的效忠，你已经是神斗士首领了。"

捷克弗里特笑了笑："你总是说一些反对我的话，这也很让我难过的…"

阿鲁贝利希在捷克弗里特还想说什么之前就打断了他的话："你只需要我发誓效忠？"

"对了…"捷克弗里特再次露出那种让阿鲁贝利希不太舒服的温暖的笑容。

"好吧，我发誓效忠于你。"阿鲁贝利希很快地说道，"现在你可以离开了。"

"对我稍微和气一点会要了你的命吗？"捷克弗里特微笑着摇了摇头，"我还没说完呢。你总得给我样东西，一样可以代表你的忠心的信物吧。"

"难道你不相信我说的话吗？"阿鲁贝利希讽刺道。

"啊，我当然信任你。不过举个例子，如果一个人向另一个人告白他的爱，他通常都会送对方戒指或其他什么信物，不是吗？"

"捷克弗里特，你举的例子驴唇不对马嘴，和我们现在讨论的事情完全没有任何相关之处。"

"好好，不过你听明白我的意思就是了。"

捷克弗里特的胡乱比喻让阿鲁贝利希心里很不舒服，隐隐觉得捷克弗里特已给自己设下一个陷阱，但现在他又不得不跳下去："你想要什么信物？"

捷克弗里特的目光移到阿鲁贝利希的腰部："你的腰带就足够了。"

阿鲁贝利希瞪大了眼睛："什么？你弄清楚一点，我只是一个人向你发誓效忠，不是我整个家族向你发誓效忠。"

捷克弗里特将背向后仰了仰，舒服地靠在沙发背上："你也弄清楚一点，你是阿鲁贝利希家族的继承人，你的誓言和效忠是代表整个家族的。"

"只要我还没死，我的家徽就不能离开我身边。"

"你宁可让你的家徽和阿鲁贝利希家族的名字一起埋葬？"

阿鲁贝利希咬紧了牙。

捷克弗里特看了看他道："阿鲁贝利希家族是仙宫过去13年来最有名望的家族。如果像那个家族一样败落了，那真是很可惜的事。"

"够了。"阿鲁贝利希打断了捷克弗里特的话，伸手从腰间将腰带解了下来。

捷克弗里特接过阿鲁贝利希递过来的腰带，鉴赏起腰带上黄金的家徽-一柄被树枝缠绕的剑。

"真是个艺术品。"他边说边用拇指抚摸着家徽上的剑。

阿鲁贝利希将脸转向另一边，不愿再看那条腰带，看到捷克弗里特拿着自己家族的家徽让他有种被掌掴的耻辱感。

_第一章完_


	2. Chapter 2　审判

**第二章：审判**

法里路从床上下来，在房间里的那张小圆桌边坐了下来开始吃他的午餐。今天的午餐包括一碗鸡丝面条汤，一片抹了牛油的全麦面包，一份蔬菜沙拉，一盘烤火鸡肉，和一杯什锦水果丁。从上个礼拜开始那个营养学家就一直让他吃这类的营养餐，让他总是在吃饭时间到之前就感觉饿了。因为饿，所以他先开始吃火鸡肉。吃火鸡肉的时候，他已经打算好下一个进他的肚子的是那碗鸡丝面条汤，因为除了汤之外，其他的食物里都没有肉了。严格说来，火鸡和鸡的肉都不能算百分之百的肉，牛肉，猪肉，鹿肉之类才能算肉。他不知道那营养学家为什么不能在菜单里多加一些肉，或至少多点家禽类肉食也可以让人接受。

当得尔卢愤怒的声音在门外响起时，他正把第二勺汤放进嘴里。

"那个混蛋应该马上受到惩罚！"得尔卢不是在说，他简直是在吼。

"得尔卢，你先冷静一下。"哈根的声音。

"没有人，没有任何一个神斗士在这种情况下应该是冷静的！"

"虽然阿鲁贝利希平时不是个很友善的人，但是我们也应该先弄清楚这件事是不是真的再下定论。"斯多或者是巴多在说话，法里路无法凭声音分辨出他们两个，不过说话的应该是斯多，因为巴多几乎还没有跟阿鲁贝利希接触过。

"我相信星矢的话，你们难道不相信他吗？"得尔卢的声音更高更生气了。

"星矢是一个值得相信的人但是我们还是应该弄清楚阿鲁贝利希是不是真的做了这种事。我们说的可是叛国罪，不是什么其他小事情。"哈根说。

叛国罪？法里路打开了门，静静地走出了房间，站到走廊里其他神斗士的身后。除了捷克弗里特和被讨论的焦点阿鲁贝利希外，其他的神斗士都在。

法里路并不特别想要和别人说话，不过"叛国罪"这个话题让他有些好奇发生了什么，这几乎可以算是这个国家最严重的罪名。他看了看他的同僚，走近了米伊美，米伊美从这场讨论开始以后还没有开过口。

"米伊美，发生了什么事？"法里路问道。

米伊美回答道："星矢告诉得尔卢阿鲁贝利希试图取代希路达小姐成为仙宫的统治者。"

"什么？"法里路听到这个消息一时不知道说什么。希路达不仅是仙宫的统治者，她也是所有在这个瓦尔哈拉宫里的人的女神。尽管战后她向神斗士们承认自己在战时受到尼贝龙根戒指的控制，这却并没有让她失去她的战士们的信任。相反的，因为她的诚信和道歉的勇气，她反而得到了更多的尊重。"他…这是什么时候发生的事？"

"在他和青铜圣斗士战斗的时候。"米伊美解释道。"他想要收集所有的奥丁蓝宝石以得到贝尔蒙神剑，然后利用神剑的力量成为仙宫的统治者。"

米伊美的话说完了一会儿，没有听到法里路的反应，于是他转过头来。法里路好像已从最初听到阿鲁贝利希的事的惊讶中恢复了冷静，他正在注视着斯多和哈根，后两人还在试着给暴怒的得尔卢降温。

得尔卢粗暴地挥着双手："好，我先听你们的。我们现在就去通知捷克弗里特，然后再找那个叛徒。他得在我们所有人面前把事情解释清楚！"甩出这番话，他就大踏步地向捷克弗里特房间的方向走去。

哈根和斯多交换了一下眼色，双双迈开步跟着得尔卢走远了，其他三个人没想也跟在了他们后面。

*****************我是爱做白日梦的分界线*******************

几分钟过去了，阿鲁贝利希终于忍不住了："你怎么还不走？"

捷克弗里特还没回答，房间的门就被突然推开，猛力地砸到墙上发出很大的声音。捷克弗里特和阿鲁贝利希同时向门看去。

当捷克弗里特看到得尔卢闯了进来，不由微微皱了皱眉："得尔卢，你怎么门也不敲就进来了？"

得尔卢乍一看到捷克弗里特，愣了一下："原来你在这里。"当他的眼睛转向阿鲁贝利希，他冷笑一声，"我不需要尊重一个叛徒。"

阿鲁贝利希张大了眼睛。当他发现其他人也在他门外站着，他张了张嘴但什么也没说。

捷克弗里特没有对得尔卢的话做出反应，他转脸询问地看向哈根。

哈根开口道："得尔卢从星矢那儿听说阿鲁贝利希想要希路达小姐的王位。"

每个人都在看阿鲁贝利希的脸等着他对哈根的话做出解释。阿鲁贝利希宝石绿的眼睛黯淡了一下，他垂下了眼帘，起身下了床。此时，没人注意到捷克弗里特的变幻的表情。捷克弗里特正在迅速转着脑筋考虑如何处理这种在他意料之外的突发事件。

其实阿鲁贝利希也不过沉默了几秒钟，但大家都觉得好像过了很久，当他终于抬起眼睛："我…"

"我从紫龙那里也听说了阿鲁贝利希的事。"捷克弗里特突然打断阿鲁贝利希，他站了起来，走到阿鲁贝利希和得尔卢之间，也挡住了其他人看向阿鲁贝利希的视线，"关于他为了自己的野心想要得到所有的奥丁蓝宝石的事，是真的。"

阿鲁贝利希快要把嘴唇咬出血来，如果眼睛可以杀人，现在捷克弗里特的背后一定已经被烧出两个大洞。他后悔自己刚才天真地相信捷克弗里特说的话，说会帮他保守秘密保护他的家族不受到叛国罪的惩罚。

听到捷克弗里特的亲口确认，暴怒的得尔卢冲了上去几乎一把把捷克弗里特推到一边去抓住阿鲁贝利希的衣领，但捷克弗里特拦住了他。

"在你来之前我已经和阿鲁贝利希谈过了，他会因为他做过的事情受到审判。"捷克弗里特说，"所有的神斗士都会出席审判，对叛国罪的惩罚投赞成或反对票。"

尽管大家都已经知道阿鲁贝利希犯的罪是叛国罪，但当捷克弗里特当众宣布这个罪名和将要举行的审判时，还是让人震惊。

巴多喃喃低语道："叛国罪…整个家族都会被判死罪的…"

法里路和米伊美就站在巴多身边，听到巴多的话，米伊美吸了一口冷气，法里路猛地转过脸盯住巴多。

巴多看到法里路盯着他看，转头看了看他道："叛国罪会受到很残酷的惩罚。"

法里路感到一种奇怪的感觉，很快他就发觉那是厌恶。复活之后，他被告知他的狼群都在为他复仇时和紫龙一起跌下了悬崖，加上身体的虚弱，他不得不像其他人一样一直呆在瓦尔哈拉宫接受别人的照顾。这段日子并不好过，没有他的狼群，他又像6岁那年失去父母时那样感觉无家可归。在他住在瓦尔哈拉宫的日子里，他渐渐开始觉得也许不是所有的人都是不可信任的冷血动物，有些人还是有不错的心地的，但现在他刚刚建立起来的信任又一次土崩瓦解了。这些人类，他们就因为一个人做错了事，就要屠杀掉一个古老大家族的所有人。

"你不舒服吗？"巴多看出法里路的异常。

"我很好。"法里路回答道，声音冷淡。看看眼前的巴多吧，当年他的亲生父母就为了一个愚蠢的关于双生子会给家族带来诡运的说法丢弃了自己的儿子。他们让所有人相信他们这么做是为了拯救整个家族，用谎话来掩盖自己谋杀亲生骨肉的罪行。如果巴多的养父没有及时发现他，他早就在仙宫的暴风雪中变成冰雕了。然而他的父母却一直说他们那样做是为了家族…家庭…一抹讽刺的笑容出现在法里路的唇边。他们只是害怕自己的双生儿子会带走他们的财富和声望。

"…什么时候？"他听到得尔卢问捷克弗里特。法里路要过一会儿才能从自己的想法中走出来，反应过来得尔卢是在问捷克弗里特审判的时间。

"今天下午3点，在会议厅。"捷克弗里特回答并看了看墙上的钟，"我们离审判开始还有差不多1小时时间。我认为我们都应该回房休息一下，也仔细考虑考虑审判上该投什么票。"

"很好，"得尔卢道，"虽然我不需要任何时间考虑我要投什么票。"他大踏步地离开了阿鲁贝利希的房间。

在回各自房间的路上，几个神斗士交换了一下自己对于刚发生的事和接下来的审判的想法。

"我不明白我们为什么要举行审判。"米伊美开口道，"如果叛国罪的刑罚已经明文写在法律里了，那我们投票又是为了什么？"

哈根回道："那是因为叛国罪的刑罚太残酷，不只犯罪的人要被判死刑，他的整个家族都要被灭门，所以当年写法律的人后来又加了一条校正法。校正法允许仙宫的精英投票决定是否犯罪者本人及其家族该被处死。"他看了看他的同伴们，"若罪行发生的时代有人被选为神斗士，那么神斗士就是有权投票的人。"

斯多给哈根的话又加了些注解："只有在我们都投赞成票的情况下，死刑才会被执行。也就是说如果我们当中有一个人投了反对票，犯罪者和他的家族就会被赦免。"

法里路没有像得尔卢那样立刻回到自己的房间，他默默地站在小圈子外围听着其他人的交谈。斯多讲完的时候，沉默弥漫开来但没有逗留很久。法里路率先转身开始离开，他的脚步声打破了沉默。

"法里路…"巴多叫道。

法里路停住脚步。

"你会出席3点钟的审判吧？"巴多问道。

"…当然，我怎么会错过这场人类屠杀同类的好戏呢？"法里路撇下这句话就走开了。

"…"斯多轻轻摇了摇头，"他怎么了？又开始不合群了…他最近本来越变越好了的…"

"我们回去吧。"米伊美说完也离开了。

**********我是爱做白日梦的分界线*************

当最后一个离开的人的脚步声消失在走廊尽头的时候，捷克弗里特回头看向阿鲁贝利希。

他刚转过身，阿鲁贝利希就开口道："把家徽还给我。"

捷克弗里特叹气道："你难道看不出来刚才那一出根本不是我计划的？"

"计划？"阿鲁贝利希冷冷地道，"确实。你的计划很完美，先尽情侮辱我和我家族的声誉，然后再处决我们。现在，把家徽还给我！"阿鲁贝利希向捷克弗里特的口袋抓去，刚才捷克弗里特将他的家徽放进了口袋里。

"阿鲁贝利希！"捷克弗里特抓住阿鲁贝利希的手，"我没有打算侮辱你或者处决你。我根本不知道星矢把事情告诉了得尔卢，而得尔卢告诉了其他的人。"

"当然。别告诉我通知所有人去一小时后的审判是你刚刚才想出来的事。"阿鲁贝利希便说边试图挣脱捷克弗里特抓着他的手，却发觉后者力气很大且一点松开的意思也没有。

"那就是我刚刚才想到的对策。我不想得尔卢继续呆在这里把事情搞得一团糟，所以我必须那样讲。"捷克弗里特解释道，"你该知道审判的细节的，刑法里后加的叛国罪的校正法。"

阿鲁贝利希停止挣扎，忘记了捷克弗里特还抓着他的手。

"现在你明白了我为什么告诉他们今天马上会举行一个审判了吧。这样我们就可以让这件事尽快过去而且不会再有人有理由再提起同样的事。"看到阿鲁贝利希明白了他的意思，捷克弗里特松开了他的手。

"…你是说你会投反对票？"阿鲁贝利希问道。

"就是这样。"捷克弗里特直视阿鲁贝利希的眼睛，"相信我。"

听到捷克弗里特最后那句话，阿鲁贝利希眼中闪过一丝讥讽，但是他没有再说什么。

**********我是爱做白日梦的分界线****************

瓦尔哈拉宫的会议厅。

法里路和五个其他的神斗士都坐在长会议桌的一边，而阿鲁贝利希单独坐在另一边面向其他人。

捷克弗里特踱到会议桌边，开口道："我们开始吧。"他开始简短地叙述阿鲁贝利希在战时的所作所为并解释有关刑法。

法里路观察着阿鲁贝利希。阿鲁贝利希的脸色略显苍白，就像任何一个在这种情形下的人应该有的脸色。然而，让人不解的是，他的脸上并没有在这种情形下的人该有的表情，他的表情冷淡，甚至有一点事不关己的样子，好像今天被决定生死大事的并不是他和他的家族。也许造成他这种态度的原因是因为他已经绝望了，所以才看起来这样麻木。法里路低下头，伤感袭上心头，现在的阿鲁贝利希和他刚失去父母时的样子很像，看起来没有生命感，像是一具有呼吸和心跳的身体，灵魂不知道飘到哪里去了。当年幼小的法里路奇迹般地活下来就是靠他无论如何也要表现地坚强的意志，不愿让那些在生死关头遗弃他们的混蛋看轻。他抬头又看了一眼阿鲁贝利希面无表情的脸。他是不是也在为了自己和家族的尊严努力掩饰着内心的恐惧？

"按照校订法，我们在场的7个人每人都要投一票。"捷克弗里特结束开场白，进入正题，"对于今天的审判，有没有人对法定的叛国罪刑罚投反对票？"

会议厅在捷克弗里特的问话结束后陷入一片安静之中。法里路发觉阿鲁贝利希好像有些紧张似的很快地深呼吸了一下。之后，他就又表现地像刚才一样冷淡了，眼神空空地望着对面的墙壁。

捷克弗里特并没有注意阿鲁贝利希。他正在看得尔卢，思量着待会儿如何对付这个对希路达忠心耿耿又固执无比的巨人。他知道当他说出他要投反对票的时候，得尔卢肯定又会失去理智，质问他为什么他要帮助阿鲁贝利希这个叛徒。作为对策，在他来会议厅之前他已经想好了一些很上得了台面的回答。例如，阿鲁贝利希不但被称为仙宫第一头脑，也是神斗士之一，处决这样一个有才能的人对于仙宫来讲是件很可惜的事情，应该给他一个改过自新的机会。又比如，阿鲁贝利希家族是一个古老的望族，在过去曾为仙宫的很多地方作过贡献，现在只因为这个家族的一个少年成员犯了错就灭了这整个家族太残忍了。还有，提到阿鲁贝利希的年纪，他只是一个十几岁的少年，在这种年纪，很多人都容易在做事情之前不仔细考虑后果犯错的。

捷克弗里特考虑了一遍自己的说辞，认为这些理由有足够的说服力后，才开口道："既然没有人反对叛国罪的刑罚，那么我有些话说…"

"我反对。"有人说道。说话的声音并不高，但听在众人耳朵里却特别震耳。所有的眼睛都看向声音发出的方向。

说话的人是法里路。

"法里路…"捷克弗里特想要确认他听到的话，"你刚才说…"

"我说我反对法定的叛国罪刑罚。"法里路淡淡地重复了一遍他的话。

"你为什么要反对惩处一个叛徒？！"得尔卢猛地站起身来，由于力道太大掀翻了他刚才坐的椅子。

"刑法上只要求我们选择投赞成或反对票，没要求投票背后的理由。"法里路也站了起来，不过他是平静地起身然后将自己的椅子推近桌子。

"你这是在帮助叛徒逃脱他该受到的惩罚！你这简直就是叛国罪的同犯！"得尔卢吼道。

"是吗？"法里路冷冷地道，"也想要灭我全族吗？那你们就再来一个审判判我的罪好了。"

法里路的话塞住了得尔卢的嘴。法里路小时候的家族悲剧大家都知道，他已经没有任何家人了。法里路没有继续逗留等待得尔卢或其他人的问话，他摔下这句话转身就走出了会议厅。

捷克弗里特呆立着一时不知道该说什么，心里无比懊恼。现在就算是他想到了该说什么，也已经太晚了，法里路已经走了。他今天走的是什么运啊，先是得尔卢闯了出来，搞乱了他的棋子。他刚刚把棋子重新摆好，半路又杀出个法里路来，这次连棋盘都踢飞了。

另一边，有个人比捷克弗里特还要意外。阿鲁贝利希吃惊地望着法里路的背影消失在视线之外，无法相信刚才究竟发生了什么事。虽然在审判之前捷克弗里特许诺会在审判上投反对票，但他在捷克弗里特询问众人的决定时还是心里发紧。他并不信任捷克弗里特。他不清楚捷克弗里特为什么要帮他。他从一开始就不相信捷克弗里特说的话，说只是需要他在以后的共事中的合作，只是想要他不再跟他作对。现在这个结局是他从来也没想到过的。然而，他很快想到了法里路的决定意味着什么。当他想到这一点时，浑身都放松了下来，接着就感觉到很疲倦，几乎没有从座位里站起来的力气。

他不会被处死了。他的整个家族刚才从死神的手里逃脱了出来。

_第二章完_


	3. Chapter 3　过去和现在

**第三章：过去和现在**

雪还在下着。随着天色渐渐变暗，风雪似乎更大了一些。阿鲁贝利希深一脚浅一脚地走在去法里路家族的城堡的路上，准确地说，那里现在被大多数人称为法里路家族的废墟。下午的审判结束不久后，阿鲁贝利希就去了法里路的房间，但敲了半天门，里面也没有动静。他在门外等了一会儿，碰到了一个负责照顾法里路的女佣，从她口中得知法里路下午3点多从会议厅那里回来后在房间里呆了没多久就离开了瓦尔哈拉宫。阿鲁贝利希回房呆了一阵子，又去了一次法里路的房间，他还是没有回来，于是决定去一趟法里路家族的城堡。他并不确定法里路在父母过世后是不是还住在那里，但那是他唯一能想到的地方。

天色又暗了一些。在仙宫这样寒冷的地方，天总是黑得很早，不过阿鲁贝利希并不担心天黑不好找路，这条去法里路家的路他走过很多次。尽管近年来他没有再走过这条路，周围的一切还是觉得很熟悉。小时候父亲经常带着他来法里路家拜访，不时还会将他留在这里呆半天或者过夜。父亲认为让他和仙宫最强盛的贵族的独子相处对他有好处，认为他可以从比他稍年长一点的法里路少爷身上学到高贵的贵族风范。其实，两个年龄加起来还没有10岁的孩子在一起能有什么可学的贵族风范，互相切磋如何瞒过保姆的眼睛溜出房间不午睡才是真的。现在想来，父亲只不过是借口两家的独子年龄相仿可以一起玩耍来接近法里路家族的人罢了。父亲自少年时代便只有一个目标，便是成为阿鲁贝利希家族的族长，后来如愿以偿后，更加热衷于一切可能使家族更强盛的事情。法里路家出事的那天，父亲本来是要让他跟着法里路家一起去狩猎的，那天好多跟贵族能沾上点边的家庭都去参加了狩猎。不巧的是前一天晚上阿鲁贝利希发起烧来，像每一个小孩子一样每隔几个月总会生一次病，那天晚上恰恰就是碰上该生病的时候了。记得父亲当时还和母亲抱怨说这病生的不是时候，后来法里路家出了事，他又说幸好生了场病没去，他的儿子就是幸运，也许会是下一代的家族继承人。法里路家族没落后，阿鲁贝利希曾经去法里路家，后来被父亲知道了就禁止他再去那里，并告诉他法里路已经死了。但是，仙宫从此凭空多出了一个与狼群生活的野孩子的传说。他怀疑那个孩子就是法里路，因为他看过法里路腰带上的家徽就是狼的图像。

现在他还清楚地记得他第一次穿着神斗衣去瓦尔哈拉宫的情景。他仔细地听着希路达说着每一个神斗士的名字，看着他们的神斗衣上闪烁的奥丁蓝宝石。他知道他长久等待的机会就在眼前，他只需要等待神斗士和圣斗士两败俱伤，然后再鱼瓮得利收集所有的奥丁蓝宝石。他做着成为仙宫之王的梦，似乎看到眼前的神斗士们倒在地上的样子。当希路达说出亚里奥斯星的神斗士的名字时，阿鲁贝利希呆住了，很失礼地盯着法里路看。法里路的眉目并没有变样，他只是从小孩变成了一个高高的少年。凭直觉他觉得法里路也认出了他，但当他后来想要上前攀谈时，法里路却走开了。当时他没有太在意，他认为同是神斗士，以后总会有机会共事交谈的机会。但是后来没有机会了。法里路战死的消息传来后，他曾有一刻的难过，就像13年前从父亲那里得知法里路已经死了的消息时同样的感觉，只不过这次的难过持续的时间远没有13年前那么久。他当时甚至还想到，这样也好，法里路既然已战死，也免了将来他们两个之间可能发生的战斗，因为法里路的蓝宝石也是他要收集的其中一颗。

想到这里，阿鲁贝利希心中有些愧疚，思绪又回到了今天下午审判时法里路为他投的那一票。

"你想要在这里冻僵吗？"一个声音在不远处响起。

阿鲁贝利希从回忆回到现实，抬头才发现自己已经不知不觉地站在法里路家族的城堡的院墙外。尽管蔓藤爬满了外墙，建筑也因年久失修而显得破败，灰色的古老城堡在暮色中还是看起来很高大。法里路就站在院墙的大门里，离阿鲁贝利希站的地方不过七八步远，巨大的铁门锈迹斑斑。

"我…法里路…"阿鲁贝利希有些尴尬，"我能和你说几句话吗？"

天色已完全暗了下来，阿鲁贝利希看不太清楚法里路的表情。

"进来吧。"法里路道，转身向城堡里走去。

阿鲁贝利希跟着法里路走进大门，走过宽敞的大厅，继续向前走去。城堡里空空如也，与当年他经常来玩的时候完全是两个样子。他知道继续向前走就是一间很大的餐厅，法里路家族在那里举行家族宴会和宴请其他客人。法里路穿过了餐厅，现在看来就是一个空空的大房间。阿鲁贝利希记得过了餐厅后的那个走廊就是厨房，法里路曾带他到这里偷过甜点捉弄过厨子。

法里路停在厨房的一角，那里有一个简单的炉台和一张木桌，桌旁只有一张椅子。阿鲁贝利希记得原先那里好像是一个满大的桌子，也是木桌，周围有好多把椅子，那是厨师们和打下手的佣人们吃饭的地方。对，就是那样，因为现在的小木桌旁边有一个壁炉，那时人们就围在壁炉旁边烤火边在桌旁吃东西。

阿鲁贝利希的眼眶有点热，就在这时，法里路转身面对他，他暗暗吸了吸气，把让眼眶变得有点酸涩的两滴液体逼了回去，心中嘲笑自己的身体竟会事隔多年在这个时候重新恢复了制造眼泪的功能，这该不是复活后的副作用吧。

"没有第二张椅子。"法里路道，指了指生着火的壁炉旁铺着的一大张熊皮，"坐这里吧。"说着他自己先在熊皮上席地而坐，抓起壁炉旁的一个酒瓶和一个咖啡杯，倒了一些酒在杯子里，"你想用杯子还是瓶子？我只有一个杯子。"

"都可以。"阿鲁贝利希答道。

法里路看了他一眼，把瓶子递了过来，是伏特加。

阿鲁贝利希接过酒瓶，就瓶口喝了一口，辛辣的酒沿咽喉流入胃里，身上顿时暖和了起来。

法里路喝着杯子里的酒，没有再说话。过了一会儿，他站了起来，从壁炉旁的一个柜子里拿出一盘肉来和一副刀叉，放在阿鲁贝利希面前。

"空腹喝酒，容易醉。"

阿鲁贝利希笑了笑，叉起一块肉，放进嘴里，就这样，一口酒一块肉地吃完了这顿简单的晚饭。等到阿鲁贝利希吃光了盘子里的食物，那瓶半满的酒也差不多快喝完了。

阿鲁贝利希放下酒瓶和刀叉，脸上因酒意变得红红的："我不知道怎么说…怎么谢谢你今天救了我全家…"他想了想，"我不想说一些口头感谢的话，你以后如果有需要我做的事情，请尽管告诉我。"

法里路没有说话，仰头喝干了杯里最后一口酒。

阿鲁贝利希的脸红了一下，但因为他脸上本来就因为喝酒而红着，所以看不出来："我知道说这样的话很无聊…我真的很感谢你。"

"不是什么大事，你不用记在心上。"法里路道。

阿鲁贝利希踌躇着不知接下来该说什么，其实他很想问法里路这些年来是如何生活的，是不是一直都在这座大房子里住着，以后打算怎么办，是继续住在这里还是住在瓦尔哈拉宫。但是他觉得问这些都不合适，而且法里路既然今天下午离开瓦尔哈拉宫后没有再回去，已经表明他决定要搬回自己的地方了。

所以，阿鲁贝利希犹豫了一会儿问道："以我们现在的身体状况，是不是住在瓦尔哈拉宫里比较好？"

法里路没有立刻回答，过了几秒才开口道："我没有事，一直这样过来的。"他本来想说"我不想和残杀同类的人类住在一起"，但想到这样会连阿鲁贝利希也骂在里面，就没有把这句话说出口。

"我知道，你是不愿意和屠杀同类的人类在一起。"阿鲁贝利希道，"其实我无法这样说别人，我也是这样，我曾想着要神斗士和圣斗士两败俱伤，这样我就可以拿到所有的奥丁蓝宝石…"阿鲁贝利希的声音低了下去，他知道这等于告诉法里路他的蓝宝石也在自己的收集范围内。

法里路沉默地看着昔日玩伴。

阿鲁贝利希垂下眼帘避开法里路的眼光："你也许会后悔今天在审判上的决定。"

"我没有后悔。"法里路说了这句话就又安静了下来。

阿鲁贝利希闻言抬起头来，眼神中有着复杂的情感。

两人沉默着，最后还是阿鲁贝利希打破了沉默："…我该回去了…门卫过了时间会锁大门的。"说着他站了起来。

法里路陪着阿鲁贝利希走出庭院，在铁门外停住脚步。

"我以后还能不能再来这里？"阿鲁贝利希离开前想了想问道。他问话时略微歪着头的样子让法里路回想起小时候的阿鲁贝利希，那时小小的阿鲁贝利希就常在他父亲来法里路家接他回去的时候这样问法里路。

想到这里，法里路不由笑了一下："当然。"顿了顿，又补充了一句，"只不过没有厨师给你捉弄了。"

阿鲁贝利希一愣，随即展颜笑道："你不是在充当厨师吗？今晚的鹿肉不是你烤的吗？"

法里路只是微微笑着，没有答话。

_第三章完_


	4. Chapter 4　魔鬼

**第四章：魔鬼**

阿鲁贝利希冒着风雪回到瓦尔哈拉宫的时候，天色早已完全黑了。他放轻脚步，走过火把照明的走廊，来到自己的房间门口。

一打开门，他就觉得哪里有点不对劲。房内的灯开着，是他离开之前没有关。屋子里的东西也似乎没有什么被动过。他在屋内停留了几秒钟，就重新走出门外，望着灯火昏暗的看似无人的走廊。

"警觉性还不错嘛。"一个阴影从走廊的拐角走了出来。

"你这是什么意思？"阿鲁贝利希皱眉道，"在监视我吗？"

捷克弗里特慢慢走近："你去了哪里？到现在才回来。"

阿鲁贝利希冷冷地道："我不需要向你汇报我的一举一动。"说完转身走入房内，反手想将门关上。

捷克弗里特伸手挡住要关上的门，也走进了阿鲁贝利希的屋子。

"我好像没有邀请你进来。"阿鲁贝利希转过身，看着捷克弗里特。

"我有话要和你说。"捷克弗里特似乎没有介意对方的态度。

"有什么话明天再说吧，不早了。"阿鲁贝利希说着伸手去抓门把手。

"你何必这样拒我于千里之外？"捷克弗里特反手按住门，阻止阿鲁贝利希将门打开，"我要和你说的话恐怕不便在公众场合说。"

捷克弗里特的语气让阿鲁贝利希有些恼火："你不必老是用这种口气和我说话，审判已经结束了，我没有什么见不得人的把柄抓在你手里了。"

"你还真是现实，"捷克弗里特哼了一声，"叛国罪的事稍告一段落，就又一副高高在上的样子了。那么这个呢？这算不算是见不得人的把柄呢？"他扬了扬手里的东西，一条缠成一团的腰带。

"你…这是你以我…我的家族的性命要挟我给你的…"虽然明知自己说的是真话，阿鲁贝利希的口气还是没有刚才强硬，他已经隐隐猜出捷克弗里特要说什么。

果然，捷克弗里特将手中的一团腰带抛了抛："我也可以告诉别人这是你为了活命主动交给我的，你求我在审判上投反对票。"

阿鲁贝利希无言以对，若捷克弗里特这样告诉众人，他真是有嘴也说不清楚。

见阿鲁贝利希不说话，捷克弗里特将身体斜斜地靠在门上，笑道："说到审判，你也得谢谢我救了你和你的全家。"

阿鲁贝利希只觉得一口气冲上喉头，忍不住讽刺道："救了我全家的好像不是阁下你吧。"

捷克弗里特的笑容冻结在脸上："你说什么？"

"我没记错的话，救了我的是法里路，你在审判上可没说要投反对票的话。"阿鲁贝利希说着转身向沙发走去，却冷不防被捷克弗里特一把抓住右肩反转过身来，按在墙上。

"你干什么？！放手！"

捷克弗里特的眼神已变："你再说一遍。"

阿鲁贝利希冷笑道："你耳朵重听吗？我说救了我的是法里…"话还没有说完，咽喉已经被捷克弗里特大力掐住，脸被仰了起来。

"我不想再从你嘴里听到那个小子的名字。"捷克弗里特贴近阿鲁贝利希的脸，"听到了没有？"

阿鲁贝利希抓住捷克弗里特的手腕，但却无法用出足够的力量摆脱捷克弗里特的控制。

"啊，你还喝了酒？"捷克弗里特的鼻尖已碰到了阿鲁贝利希的鼻尖，"你去了法里路家族的废墟，还和他一起喝了酒，你们想庆祝什么呢？"

阿鲁贝利希呼吸困难，他闭上眼睛不愿看捷克弗里特贴得过近的脸。就在他觉得自己快要窒息的时候，掐住他咽喉的手松开了。

捷克弗里特看着阿鲁贝利希手扶着墙，在自己面前弯下腰去大口喘着气，又一次感觉到一种熟悉的兴奋感。他发现自己非常喜欢这种感觉，喜欢看着这个骄傲的人在自己面前低头的样子。他俯下身用手抬起阿鲁贝利希的下巴，在对方慌乱的眼睛中看到自己闪烁着有点异常的光芒的眼睛，将嘴唇凑了过去。

当嘴巴被堵住的时候，阿鲁贝利希的大脑一片空白，刚开始甚至没想到推开捷克弗里特。当他反应过来，马上开始用力地挣扎起来。

捷克弗里特感到阿鲁贝利希在挣扎，更加用力地搂住他将他的身体按在墙上，继续亲吻着他的唇。突然，他痛哼了一声，放松了手臂，向后退了一步，抬起手摸了摸嘴唇，看到手指上的血迹。

阿鲁贝利希趁机推开捷克弗里特，伸出左手想打开门。

捷克弗里特眼中现出怒意，猛地抓住阿鲁贝利希的左手臂，将他拉了过来。阿鲁贝利希一惊，右手已握手成拳，一拳击向捷克弗里特的下颌。

捷克弗里特侧脸闪过阿鲁贝利希的拳。阿鲁贝利希一击不中，立刻击出第二拳。捷克弗里特这次没有闪避，他任由这拳打在他的胸口。

阿鲁贝利希见状反而动作停了一下，不明白捷克弗里特为什么要挨他这一拳。他一愣之间，右手臂也已被捷克弗里特抓住，再次被按在墙上。

捷克弗里特淡淡地道："我受你一拳就是要你清楚你现在的拳打在我身上就像棉花一样，而且速度也太慢了。"

捷克弗里特轻视的话语让阿鲁贝利希又惊又怒，却只能瞪着捷克弗里特。

"让我想想，那个营养学家在你们的身体检查报告上写了什么？好像是写着你们需要一到两个月的恢复时间。现在离你们复活过了多久了？"

阿鲁贝利希的心沉了下去。

"而且，就算你的体力恢复到以前的水平，"捷克弗里特嘲弄地看着阿鲁贝利希，"也不是我的对手，所以你还是…"

"你给我住口！"阿鲁贝利希不知哪里来的一股力气，挣脱捷克弗里特的控制，又一拳打了出去。

捷克弗里特没料到阿鲁贝利希能挣脱他的掌握，腹部被击中，吃痛松开了手。但很快他就欺身向前，闪电般挥出了一拳，重击在阿鲁贝利希的小腹。阿鲁贝利希受痛弯下腰去，接着就被捷克弗里特向上顶起的膝盖撞中下颌，仰面重重地跌倒在地上。紧接着他衣领一紧，上身被揪着衣领拉离地面，脸上反反复复挨了十几个耳光。

等捷克弗里特停手的时候，阿鲁贝利希才感觉到脸颊火辣辣的痛，嘴里有腥腥甜甜的液体顺着嘴角流了下来。他睁开双眼想要挣开捷克弗里特抓着他衣领的手，刚握住捷克弗里特的手，脸上就又挨了一顿耳光。

这一次阿鲁贝利希只觉得眼前金星乱冒，过了一会儿才重新有一些力气想要再摆脱捷克弗里特。但是才要挣扎，就又被打了七八个耳光。

三番耳光下来，阿鲁贝利希已没什么力气，头向后无力地仰着。

捷克弗里特看到阿鲁贝利希没有什么反抗的动作了，便松开了他的衣领。

阿鲁贝利希感觉上身重新碰到了地面，接着整个身体被抬了起来，他勉强睁开眼睛，发现自己被捷克弗里特横抱在怀里。

捷克弗里特发觉怀中的阿鲁贝利希动了动，便将脸贴近阿鲁贝利希的耳边，轻轻地说道："你还是别再做什么让我不愉快的动作了。"感到阿鲁贝利希的身体突然停止不动了，他又柔声道，"我并不想伤害你，所以不要再逼我动手打你了好吗？"怀中的人没有再挣扎。捷克弗里特满意地笑了，走到床边，将阿鲁贝利希慢慢地放到床上，动作很轻，像是怕摔痛他。

当阿鲁贝利希感觉到捷克弗里特的唇再次与自己的唇接触时，浑身有点不受控制地抖了起来。他没有勇气睁开眼睛。

"你冷吗？"捷克弗里特温柔的声音在耳边响起。

捷克弗里特的手抚上他的身体，开始解他的衣服。阿鲁贝利希惊慌地睁开眼睛，手不由自主地抓紧了自己的衣服。

捷克弗里特停止了手的动作，开始亲吻阿鲁贝利希的脖颈："我真的不想再弄痛你了宝贝。"他握住阿鲁贝利希抓着自己衣服的手。"你合作一些的话，我比较省事，你也不会太难过。"

阿鲁贝利希动了动嘴唇，喃喃地吐出一句话来："你杀了我吧。"

捷克弗里特听了反而大笑了起来，阿鲁贝利希被笑声惊到，瞪大了眼睛。

笑声一止，捷克弗里特突然粗暴地撕开了阿鲁贝利希的上衣，将他的双手死死地按在身体两边，吸吮起他裸露的肌肤。阿鲁贝利希受到侵犯，蜷起了双膝，想用膝盖抵住捷克弗里特的身体，却被捷克弗里特用腿压住。

没有用多少时间，捷克弗里特就剥掉了阿鲁贝利希所有的衣服。在他直起身来脱掉自己的衣服时，阿鲁贝利希全身缩了起来。这种微弱的反抗反而更刺激了捷克弗里特的征服欲，他将自己赤裸的身躯贴到阿鲁贝利希的背上。阿鲁贝利希反手想推开捷克弗里特的时候，双手却被反剪在背后。

"你喜欢从后面来的话就早说嘛。"捷克弗里特一手按住趴在床上的阿鲁贝利希，另一只手插到阿鲁贝利希身下抱住他的腰部，强迫他的身体紧贴着自己的小腹。肌肤的温度让捷克弗里特的呼吸急促起来，他猛地一挺身侵入了阿鲁贝利希的身体。

阿鲁贝利希从牙缝里发出一声低低的痛呼，头猛地向后仰起又随着捷克弗里特剧烈的动作重新垂下，脸埋在枕头里。在捷克弗里特的猛烈侵袭下，他全身的肌肉都绷紧了忍受着一波一波的疼痛，而绷紧的肌肉又加剧了这种疼痛。他被反剪的手本来是握紧的拳头，如今也不知不觉地松开了，连捷克弗里特放开了他的手之后，他也忘记了挣扎，只是无意识地抓紧了床单，脑中只留下了一个念头。

让今晚的这场恶梦快点过去吧...

不知过了多久，阿鲁贝利希只觉得好像已经过了一整夜，捷克弗里特在狠狠撞击了几次之后，重重地压倒在他的身上。又过了一会儿，他感到身上的重量消失了，接着听到一阵悉悉索索的声音。他没有移动，只是任凭自己的身体趴在床上，大半边脸仍旧埋在枕头里。他感到床下沉了一下，捷克弗里特的手抚摸着他的后背，他仍然没有动。

"我知道你醒着，"捷克弗里特的声音听起来很温和，他的手轻轻揉搓着阿鲁贝利希的头发，"转过身来好吗？"

阿鲁贝利希一动也不动，就像昏死了过去一样。

"…好吧, 既然你现在不想面对我…那我就先走了。"床下沉的那边恢复了原状。"明天你还是不要出房间了，你的脸冷敷一下会恢复地快一些。"

脚步声停在门口："我会吩咐把你的餐点送到这里来。我明天会再过来看你。"

门打开，又关上了。

过了很久，当身体开始有点冷了，阿鲁贝利希才慢慢地翻过身来，拉过被踢到床下的被子，遮住赤裸的身体。

_第四章完_


	5. Chapter 5　戏子

**第五章：戏子**

阿鲁贝利希睡醒的时候太阳都应经升起很高了，他翻身坐起来，昨天被捷克弗里特打中的腹部和下颌还在酸痛，提醒着他昨晚的事情不是做梦。他想起捷克弗里特说今天会再来，便觉得头要裂开一样。

这只不过是个开始，以后他要怎么对付这个魔鬼？难道一直受他的控制，想到这里，他不由打了个冷战。

走进浴室，尽管知道自己现在的脸不会是什么好看的样子，阿鲁贝利希还是差点吓了一跳。两边脸颊又青又肿，嘴角还有着干了的血迹，恐怕一个在酒吧宿醉后又被人打了一顿的流浪汉也不会比他现在难看太多。

就在这时，敲门声突然响起。

阿鲁贝利希马上虚掩上浴室的门扬声问道："是谁？"

"阿鲁贝利希大人，捷克弗里特大人问，您什么时候想吃午餐？"门外是仆人的声音。

凭直觉，阿鲁贝利希知道捷克弗里特肯定会在今天的午餐不请自来，因为他想要看看自己的狼狈样子，也许还要再说一些让他难堪的话。

"告诉他，我一小时以后会准备好。"

"是。"仆人离开了。

阿鲁贝利希没有时间再多想，他打开热水，很快地淋了一个浴，换好衣服，然后开始用冷毛巾敷自己红肿的脸。坐在浴室的椅子上，脸上敷着冷毛巾的时候，他考虑着该如何与捷克弗里特周旋。

捷克弗里特手里有他的家徽，而且尽管他不愿想起，他也不得不承认，单凭战斗实力，捷克弗里特恐怕是所有神斗士中最强的，即使等他身体完全恢复了，也难是他的对手。而且，现在捷克弗里特还对法里路有敌意，他会不会去做什么对法里路不利的事。如果他要这么做，自己要怎么做？现在所有的方面都对自己不利。阿鲁贝利希按住太阳穴。

当一小时后捷克弗里特见到阿鲁贝利希时，心里也相当的意外。阿鲁贝利希精神很不错，脸颊已经大半消肿，虽然嘴角的伤口还没有完全好，一双眼睛却很有神地有些防备地看着他。捷克弗里特意外之余，还有些高兴，早知道他承受力这么好，昨天自己真是白担心了。

"肚子饿了吧？我们边吃边聊好不好？"

阿鲁贝利希点点头坐了下来。

整个吃饭过程里，两人并没有过多地交谈。阿鲁贝利希一直很安静，对于捷克弗里特提起的无关紧要的话题，他也都得体地用少量的词句回答了。捷克弗里特在说话时经常微微笑着，不过阿鲁贝利希没有回应过他的笑脸，一直是一副既不冷淡也不热情的态度，表现地像两个初次见面的人一样。在这种氛围下，捷克弗里特自不便提起昨晚的事，所以一直到吃完饭，他也没有看出阿鲁贝利希在想什么。

喝过饭后的咖啡后，捷克弗里特从口袋里掏出一管像旅行用的牙膏一样的东西，递给阿鲁贝利希。

"这是药膏，涂在脸上会帮助消肿。"他以为阿鲁贝利希一定会说不必了，没想到阿鲁贝利希伸手接过药膏，起身走向了浴室。

这下捷克弗里特真的有点愣住了。阿鲁贝利希很快就从浴室走了出来，看来是涂过药膏了，又重新在捷克弗里特对面坐了下来。要不是捷克弗里特还记得那种爆炸一样的快感，他简直要怀疑自己和阿鲁贝利希之间是不是真的发生过什么。

因为不知道该说什么，他想起了今早得知的一件事情。

"离瓦尔哈拉宫约90几公里的地方，有个小村子最近因为暴风雪快要断粮了。这边的马车很难过去。"捷克弗里特道。

阿鲁贝利希静静地听着，没有说话。

捷克弗里特顿了顿问道："你觉得应该怎么解决这个问题？"

捷克弗里特问了之后，阿鲁贝利希才开口道："那个小村子是叫诺兰吧。"

捷克弗里特眼中闪过惊讶的光："就是诺兰。"

"诺兰附近5公里左右有个叫托木斯的小镇，那里的粮仓应该还有足够过几个冬天的存粮，可以让托木斯的人运粮过去救急。"

"可是诺兰附近的村镇送来的信上都说存粮不多，若救济了诺兰，那他们不久也会缺粮，过不了这个冬天。"

"可能是几年前托木斯的人需要香料，而诺兰有人从南方买来了香料却抬高价钱卖给托木斯的人，留下了不愉快吧。"

"原来是这样。"捷克弗里特对阿鲁贝利希竟对两个小村镇的状况了如指掌很是惊讶，"那么瓦尔哈拉宫应该发出公文，要求托木斯必须马上运粮过去了？"

阿鲁贝利希摇摇头："这样不好。托木斯的人会因为被戳穿了在存粮上撒谎而面子挂不住，其实他们多半是不会见死不救的，可能只是想诺兰的人多吃一点苦头再送粮过去，但是这样一来诺兰的人过后想通了也不会感激托木斯的人。矛盾还是没有解决。"

"那照你说应该怎么处理？"捷克弗里特感兴趣地问。

"诺兰的人现在应该已经有点后悔上次香料的事了，但在粮食真正用完前还不愿意示弱，我们可以建议他们给托木斯运去一些上好的香料，上好的香料他们上次应该根本都没卖给托木斯，就说瓦尔哈拉宫告诉他们托木斯现在缺香料，让他们现在先运一些过来，钱瓦尔哈拉宫会先替托木斯垫上，等过了冬，托木斯资金周转强一些后再还给瓦尔哈拉宫。"

捷克弗里特接上说："这样托木斯的人就会减轻敌意，心甘情愿地送粮给诺兰。"

"希望是这样。"阿鲁贝利希道。

谈完诺兰缺粮的事，捷克弗里特又和阿鲁贝利希谈了几件瓦尔哈拉宫里其他的几件待处理的公事，才发现时间已经不早。

起身告辞后走到门口，捷克弗里特忽然又想起了什么："明天早上的神斗士周会，你方便出席吗？"

阿鲁贝利希似乎没有考虑就回答道："我会去的。"

"那好，明早见了。"捷克弗里特打开门。

阿鲁贝利希就像送任何一个来谈公事的同事一样送捷克弗里特出门，还在门口站了一会儿，待捷克弗里特走出一段距离后，才回房关上了门。

一关上门，他就坐进沙发里，闭上眼睛松了口气。刚才的戏他演的还算令自己满意，至少捷克弗里特应该没有看出不对来。

**************我是爱做白日梦的分界线*******************

第二天的神斗士周会，法里路没有出席。阿鲁贝利希看了眼那个空着的座位，心里隐隐有些担忧。虽然法里路一向离群索居，不愿和人打交道，但是他在这个时候没有出席周会让阿鲁贝利希心里有点打鼓。他萌发了再去法里路家一次的念头。但是，现在去的话太惹眼了。他必须照原计划表演下去，先取得捷克弗里特的信任。

于是，他像其他的人一样将目光停留在法里路空着的座位上，但是不久就把目光转回到面前的周会议事表上。他知道，不可以对法里路的缺席表示过份关心，当然也不能表现地无动于衷。

一个礼拜过去了，他留意着其他人的谈话，包括仆人们的聊天，但是没有听到关于法里路的消息。每天他遵照的营养学家开出的食谱进餐，这个礼拜他觉得身体比上周强了一些，于是开始恢复了一些战前他每天进行的训练。每隔几天，他会像以前一样，吩咐女佣给他从厨房"偷"一些"正常"饮食，换走营养学家的饭菜。他还要求瓦尔哈拉宫的文员给他送一些公文到房间来，批好了再交代他们送回去给希路达小姐过目。他心里清楚，这些公文恐怕都送到了捷克弗里特手里。他发觉了捷克弗里特和以前有些不一样的地方，也许这些东西以前就存在，只不过他没注意到。有些以前只有希路达才能决定的事情，现在好像只要捷克弗里特点头就可以了。捷克弗里特每天几乎都会和他碰面，有时是到他的房间来，有时两人是"碰巧"在办公室碰到。

又过了将近两个礼拜，法里路继续缺席神斗士周会，阿鲁贝利希有点焦急，但是知道自己必须沉住气。他认为自己最近在捷克弗里特面前表演地很自然，应该获得了一些他的信任，但是他必须要等待一个机会让捷克弗里特彻底放下对他的监视，但是这个机会一定要等捷克弗里特给出，而不是他自己主动找机会。如果他没有料错的话，这个机会应该就在这几天了。

仙宫最北部的几个地区下个月初要举行祭神的大典，会发信邀请瓦尔哈拉宫派人前往主持大典。发信人每年都邀请希路达，但是作为仙宫之主，希路达不可能放下瓦尔哈拉宫的事情去那么久。整个仙宫在冬季的路都是很难走的，那几个地区地处最北，更是路途艰难，所以每次希路达都要派一两个得力的战士带着几个受过训练的侍卫兵去，即使这样，来去路上再加上大典的过程也要耗上至少一个月。去年就是斯多和米伊美去的。今年情况特殊，由于神斗士们大多数现在身体还在恢复中，希路达一定会派捷克弗里特去。阿鲁贝利希估计捷克弗里特会挑一个神斗士同行，而选的这个神斗士不是巴多就是自己。巴多是除了捷克弗里特外目前身体状况最合适前往的人选，而自己若被要求前往，就一定是因为捷克弗里特还不信任自己。虽然他可以用身体还未完全恢复做借口，但是如果他自己说出这个借口，就会弄巧成拙。

两天后的一个晚上，捷克弗里特果然敲响了阿鲁贝利希的门。

"你现在方便说几句话吗？"阿鲁贝利希开门后他问道。

"进来吧。"阿鲁贝利希让开身子走向屋子里的小冰箱，"要喝点什么吗？"

"有什么酒吗？我倒是想喝杯。"捷克弗里特笑笑。

阿鲁贝利希看了看他，转身打开了冰箱，取出了两瓶冰啤酒。他知道捷克弗里特在这种时间拜访有点来者不善，要小心点应付。而且，今晚可能就是那个他在等待的机会。

一定不能让他有任何怀疑的地方。

阿鲁贝利希关上冰箱门转过身来的时候，脸上挂着的正是这几个礼拜来他一直在捷克弗里特面前带着的面具- 比战时友善但是又自然地有一定的距离。

"我只有啤酒。"阿鲁贝利希道。

喝了几口啤酒，捷克弗里特道："诺兰的问题解决了，完全和你说的一样。托木斯的人不但马上付了香料的钱，第二天早上就派人送了很多粮食过去。"

"哦。"阿鲁贝利希没有表示出过多的兴趣，好像事情本来就应该是这样。

"最近你帮了很多忙，希望对健康没有影响。"

"还好，不要紧。"阿鲁贝利希答道。捷克弗里特提到了健康。他忽然心念一转，说道，"我觉得身体恢复差不多了。"他看到捷克弗里特的啤酒瓶空了，便起身又从冰箱拿出一瓶。

当他坐回桌旁，将打开的啤酒瓶放到捷克弗里特面前时，捷克弗里特站起来绕到他坐的这一边。阿鲁贝利希抬脸看着捷克弗里特走到自己身边。

捷克弗里特掏出镶有阿鲁贝利希家徽的腰带，把它递给他，看着阿鲁贝利希露出意外的表情。

"我想这个家徽还是留在他的继承人身边比较合适。"捷克弗里特一只手伸出去手里托着腰带，另一只手放在阿鲁贝利希肩膀上。

阿鲁贝利希心中不停地考虑着，他自然希望得回家徽，这样至少以后可以不受这个的牵制。就在他快要伸出手去的时候，他心中想到了什么。

捷克弗里特看着最初有些意外的阿鲁贝利希脸上的惊讶渐渐消失，眼睛里流露出一种平静又有点温暖的感情："不必了。"

捷克弗里特眨了眨眼睛："你不要了？"

阿鲁贝利希微微避开他的眼睛，举起酒瓶喝了一口啤酒，语气恢复平淡："留给你吧。"

捷克弗里特收回放在阿鲁贝利希肩膀上的手，抓了抓头发，然后忽然双手抓住阿鲁贝利希的肩膀，让他转身面对自己，俯下身注视着阿鲁贝利希的眼睛。

阿鲁贝利希也微微仰着头回望着捷克弗里特："你看什么？"

捷克弗里特笑了："我要看清你到底在打什么鬼主意。"

阿鲁贝利希心中有些发毛，但表面上却不动声色："那…你看出来了什么了？"

捷克弗里特目光渐渐柔和了起来："我要是能看清楚你在想什么就好了。"他直起腰来，"时间不早了，我回去了。"

阿鲁贝利希着急起来，捷克弗利特还没提到过北部祭神大典的事。但是，他已经走向门口了，阿鲁贝利希又不能主动问他，只好也跟着送到门口，心里想着难道自己真的算错这步棋了？

捷克弗里特在门口停了下来，忽然开口道："我明天一早动身去北部。"说着很快转过身来，看着阿鲁贝利希。他看到阿鲁贝利希露出了像是第一次听到这件事一样的表情。

"是吗？你带几个随从去？"阿鲁贝利希尽量语气平淡地问道。

"六个随从，还有另一个神斗士也会和我一起去。"

"另一个神斗士？"

"对啊，"捷克弗里特笑笑，"就是你。"

阿鲁贝利希心中一沉，脸上却表现出有点意外的样子："我？那我需要准备什么？明早几点会出发？"

捷克弗里特目光中又出现了那种柔和的感情："你什么也不用准备，跟着我的口袋就行了。"他笑着扬了扬手里的腰带，把它重新装入自己口袋里。"巴多和我一起去。"

阿鲁贝利希现出了一丝被捉弄的不快，没有说话。

捷克弗里特看到他脸上表情的变化，忍不住又笑了："你留在瓦尔哈拉宫，我不在的时间里，你的工作量会变多。不过我希望，你别再三天两头给那营养学家难题了，好好遵照他的食谱，我回来的时候你应该就会完全恢复了。"

阿鲁贝利希怏怏地道："原来那个营养学家是你的眼线。"

捷克弗里特摊了摊手："他没有别人可以抱怨你给他的麻烦了，只有找我。"

"随便他怎么说。"阿鲁贝利希仍旧有些不快的样子。

"好了，我回去了。"捷克弗里特打开了门。

送走捷克弗里特，阿鲁贝利希背倚着门站了一会儿，回想自己刚才的表现，觉得演技还过得去。捷克弗里特是不太会完全信任他的，但是至少现在他的计划算是有惊无险地走完了第一步。他庆幸自己当时没有伸手接住家徽，如果他接了那个家徽，可能捷克弗里特就真的会要求自己和他一起去北部。他现在只有一件事还不知道，就是捷克弗里特这次打算去多久，什么时候回来。不过，他清楚，明天捷克弗里特启程前一定会留话下来。都等了好几个礼拜了，不在乎多等一个晚上。他想到了法里路，明天他就可以见到他了，不知道这段日子他怎么样了。

捷克弗里特走在回房间的路上，插在口袋里的手握着那卷腰带。阿鲁贝利希没有要回这卷腰带，说明他并没有急着摆脱自己。没有要急着摆脱自己，就至少证明他没有打算做跟自己作对的事。虽然离开瓦尔哈拉宫和阿鲁贝利希一个多月不能见面不是他所愿，但是自己咨询营养学家的时候，那个人说正在恢复中的几个人都不肯示弱地说身体已经恢复，实际上他们还是再需要调养几个礼拜的，最好不要受这种舟车劳顿。为了阿鲁贝利希的身体着想，还是不要让他一起去了。再说，瓦尔哈拉宫的公事也需要一个做事考虑周到的人。阿鲁贝利希虽然比自己小好几岁，可是处理起事情来却面面俱到，一点也不像他这个年纪的人。唯一的遗憾是，等自己回来的时候，他已恢复体力，也许到时候想"欺负"一下他就没有上次那么容易了。想到这里，捷克弗里特牵了一下嘴角。阿鲁贝利希从来没有提过那夜，好像他们之间什么都不曾发生过，他也曾旁敲侧击过几次，却一次也试探不出阿鲁贝利希对他的感觉。捷克弗里特轻轻地叹了一口气，也许他永远也没有办法看清阿鲁贝利希的内心，知道他究竟是怎么想的。

_第五章完_


	6. Chapter 6　全新的生活

**第六章：全新的生活**

第二天早上天刚蒙蒙亮，捷克弗利特和巴多就带队离开了。阿鲁贝利希不想在捷克弗里特离开前再见他，以免节外生枝，所以索性睡了个懒觉，快中午的时候才起床洗漱。等他整理好了，慢慢晃到餐厅的时候，正好是既不是早饭也不是午饭的时间，所以根本没碰到什么人。这段日子来因为时刻在警惕和演戏当中，精神消耗很大，现在捷克弗里特不在，阿鲁贝利希浑身放松了下来，好好吃了顿丰盛的早午餐。饭后，考虑到捷克弗里特可能在瓦尔哈拉宫留了监视自己的眼线，他决定等天黑之后再去见法里路。

下午的时间他就全呆在了办公室里工作。因为精神很集中，也因为晚上他有要做的事情，所以效率很高，几个小时下来，积压的文件高度下降了不少。

晚上7点左右，他稍微吃了点东西，就在好几个仆人的眼前回了房间，过了1小时左右，就熄了灯。

当瓦尔哈拉宫陷入寂静的时候，阿鲁贝利希房间的窗户悄悄打开了，一道人影迅速从窗户里一跃而出，无声地落在院子里的一颗大树上。几个纵跳之间，人影已经跳过院内的几棵树，翻过墙，消失在夜色里了。

阿鲁贝利希走进法里路家的院子时，整个城堡在黑暗笼罩下就像一只上古怪兽，在月光的照耀下显得有些恐怖。停步在城堡前，推开虚掩的大门，阿鲁贝利希开口说道："法里路，我是阿鲁贝利希，你在吗？"他没有提高声音，因为知道在这样安静的夜里，在这样一座空空的城堡里，即使咳嗽一声也会听起来很响。

然而，什么回音也没有。

阿鲁贝利希心中隐隐觉得不对，法里路应该在，而且作为一个神斗士他的警惕性不应该差到这种地步，在他发声通报之后还没有发觉有人来了。他很快地跑进大厅和厨房，借着窗口透进来的光亮，一切摆设和那天晚上并没有不同，但是厨房壁炉里的灰烬看起来像是冷了不少时间的样子。

城堡这么大，要从哪里找起？阿鲁贝利希在厨房原地转了一圈。如果自己是法里路，晚上会选择在那个房间过夜呢？

忽然他想到当年法里路父母的房间就在三楼的东南角，于是他马上直奔大厅里的楼梯。

当他进入那间因为没有什么家具了而看起来格外大的主卧室，一眼就看到了蜷缩在靠墙中间位置的兽皮上的法里路。

"法里路…"阿鲁贝利希快步上前，手一碰到法里路的身体就吃了一惊。

法里路的身体简直热得烫手。

"这是怎么回事？"阿鲁贝利希摸了摸法里路的额头和手，哪里都是滚烫的。他没有料到会碰到这种情况，稍一犹豫立刻回到一楼的厨房里找来了一瓶白酒和一桶冷水。

回到法里路身边，阿鲁贝利希脱下法里路的衣服，把酒和一些水混合稀释后倒到自己手上，再擦到法里路身上。过后又脱下自己穿在外套里面的棉布衣服，浸过冰水后拧干，把它当冷毛巾放在法里路额头上。守在法里路身边一会儿，想到他这样可能会很冷，又把自己的长外套披在他身上。环顾四周，这个大房间的壁炉旁还堆着一小堆木柴，于是他找到火柴生起了火。屋子渐渐暖和了起来，在火光的映照下也显得有了点人气。

阿鲁贝利希想了想，再次回到厨房，翻箱倒柜地找起可能找到的食物。找了一会儿，竟然找到了葱姜，一些腌肉，和几个土豆。他握着土豆，有些无奈，最后还是叹了口气，开始削起土豆皮来。

当法里路第二天早上终于醒来的时候，首先闻到了食物的香味。他以为自己是饿坏了，在做吃东西的梦。翻了个身，身上酸软无力，盖在身上的东西滑了下去，他才发现自己只穿着短裤和靴子。

"你醒了。"有人在身边蹲了下来。

法里路几乎跳了起来，当他看清是阿鲁贝利希的时候，又慢慢躺了回去。

"你来了，什么时候来的？"

"昨天晚上。"阿鲁贝利希答道，手附上法里路的额头。

即使是小时经常一起玩的玩伴，经过这许多年的，也感觉时过境迁，法里路有点不太习惯和别人有肢体接触，但他忍住了想往旁边躲的念头，有点灿灿地说："是吗？我一点都不知道。"

"你烧得厉害，"阿鲁贝利希撤回手来，又摸了摸自己的额头，"不过，现在温度降下来了。"他停了一下，似乎稍微有点不确定似地说，"我煮了锅汤。"

本来还不是觉得非常饿，但一听到吃的东西，法里路的肚子马上像是在积极回应阿鲁贝利希的话一样响了起来。

阿鲁贝利希听到肚子叫的声音，眼睛里积聚了笑意，从壁炉旁的一只锅里盛了碗汤出来，放到法里路身旁，指了指他的肚子："它好像对我的厨艺很期待的样子。"

法里路尴尬地笑了一下，很快地端起了碗，汤是用土豆和腌肉煮成的，冒着香气。

当碗空了的时候，阿鲁贝利希问道："味道怎么样？"

看到阿鲁贝利希有点期待的样子，法里路眨了眨眼："如果再加一点东西的话，就是最好喝的汤。"

阿鲁贝利希闻言马上给自己盛了一碗，往嘴里送了一勺，脸上现出懊恼的神色："你喝第一口时怎么不早说？忘了放盐怎么喝。"

法里路道："没你说的那么淡，腌肉有些咸味，所以还是有滋味的。其实，厨房里没什么食材剩下了，"说着露出调皮的神情，"难得阿鲁贝利希少爷亲自下厨，就是白开水我也不能抱怨。"

阿鲁贝利希瞪了法里路一眼："不好喝你还那么快就喝光了？"

法里路捏着自己的下巴皱眉沉思道："这可能就是饥不择食了吧。"

阿鲁贝利希好气又好笑："这倒是真的，看你刚才喝汤的速度，大概上一顿是去年的事了。"

法里路笑笑："大概一天了吧，今天礼拜几？"

"礼拜三了。"

"那就是一天了，昨天上午不太舒服，觉得睡一觉就好了，结果就睡到现在才醒。"

阿鲁贝利希暗暗想：幸好昨天才开始生病，要不然烧那么厉害，不知道会不会并发其它病症。

法里路收起了玩笑的表情："谢谢你。"

阿鲁贝利希看了看他。

"如果你昨晚没来，可能我就就此长眠了。"

阿鲁贝利希摆摆手："没那回事，我们的身体比普通人强壮多了。我即使没来，你也会好，慢一些而已。"

"不，我不是和你客套，这次我发烧好像不太对劲，我好长时间没生过病了。"法里路若有所思地说,"这次活过来身体似乎比以前差。"

阿鲁贝利希知道，当他和其他几个复活的神斗士都在瓦尔哈拉宫调养的时候，法里路却在荒原里打猎，夜里睡在寒气逼人的石板地上，所以才导致他身体恢复比其他人慢，而且发了这次高烧。想到这里，他觉得最好把法里路接到一个食宿条件齐全，有人照顾的地方，好好休息调理一段时间，但是直说的话可能会伤到他的自尊。考虑了一下，他开口道："你还记不记得小时候你招待我在你的树房子里过夜的事？"

阿鲁贝利希突然转移话题让法里路愣了一下，不过这话让他想起了短暂的那段快乐童年："记得。"很多个寒冷孤独的夜里，他都经常回忆父母出事前的日子。"我们不听大人的话，非要在那天晚上在树房子里过夜，结果半夜冻得睡不着，又不愿回屋子里去，只好两个人抱在一起哆嗦到天亮。"

阿鲁贝利希笑着说："后来我们两个都生病了，我被接回家去的时候还许诺邀请你下次去我家玩。"

法里路也笑了："是，你当时说会带我去一个你的秘密基地，除了你和一个负责照顾你的管家之外，谁都不准去的地方。"说到这里，两个人都沉默了下来。

后来，阿鲁贝利希还没来得及正式邀请法里路去他家，法里路家就出事了。

"那，你想不想今天就去我的秘密基地玩，让我履行小时候的许诺？"阿鲁贝利希问道。

法里路意外地看着他："小时候的儿话你何必那么当真呢？"

"为什么不？现在我们不是又聚在一起了，你不是想让我言而无信吧。"阿鲁贝利希道，"我还得告诉你，我的秘密基地是名副其实的秘密基地，现在除了我几乎谁也不去，你不想知道那里是什么样子吗？"

法里路笑道，"你不是把小时候玩的小虫标本都放在那里吧。"

"你去看了就知道了。"阿鲁贝利希卖关子。其实，那个秘密基地是一幢森林里的小木屋，阿鲁贝利希从小就愿意在想一个人躲着的时候在那里呆着。后来，到了他年纪足够大的时候，他更是经常独自住在这座木屋里，紫晶明盾拳和天人合一拳都是在那小木屋所在的森林里练成的。

*********我是爱做白日梦的分界线***********************

法里路打量着这个不大但是五脏俱全的小屋。小屋的卧室、客厅和餐厅都是打通的一间较大的房间，浴室连着卧室。从后门出去，有一个非常小的小小木屋单独伫立在那里，可能是储物室或厨房，再就是整片茂密无边的森林，小屋就在刚进入这片森林的边缘上。现在正是接近正午时分，阳光透过遮天蔽日的树叶树枝星星点点地洒在地上。这里真是个不管是小孩还是大人都会喜欢的森林里的秘密基地。

"怎么样？"阿鲁贝利希脸上带着一点笑意问道。

"你真是会找地方。"法里路边伸手摸着小屋里那个简简单单只上了透明清漆的摇椅，边回答。

"喜欢的话，就在这里先住一个月吧。"

法里路回头略略睁大了眼睛："住那么久？你不怕我住习惯了撵不走我？"

"要是住的那么高兴的话，不妨一直呆在这里。"阿鲁贝利希两手抄在裤子口袋里，笑嘻嘻地靠在门上。

法里路听了，嘴角微微一牵，转开了视线。一直住在这里，而且有人作伴的话，就像是重新有了家一样。他想，阿鲁贝利希是说说而已的。

像是猜到了他在想什么，阿鲁贝利希道："要不是需要在我家的图书馆看书，我平常呆在这里的时间比在家里还要多。你要是怕一个人的话，就不必担心了。"

"我怎么会害怕一个人？"法里路分辩着。其实他从来没有习惯过一个人在黑夜里睁着双眼。

有人的脚步踏在雪上的声音渐行渐近。

阿鲁贝利希道："鲁本来了。"又解释道，"从小就照顾我的老管家。我让他送点吃的和日用品过来。"

鲁本是一个头发已经发白的看起来50多岁的稳重老人。他一进来就默默放下手里推着的小推车："少爷，你要的东西都拿来了，我还多加了几瓶酒，你说要招呼朋友。"说着他有点好奇地向法里路很快地看了一眼，因为阿鲁贝利希从来没有在这个小屋招呼过任何人。

"谢谢你。"阿鲁贝利希着手和鲁本一起把小推车拉到屋角，"我们自己收拾就可以了。"

鲁本离开后，两人一起把东西放好，阿鲁贝利希把一个大保温瓶放在了木桌上，又从食盒里拿出一些饭菜："保温瓶里是鸡汤，你每顿饭都喝一碗，对身体恢复有好处。以后鲁本每天都会来一趟。"

下午，两个人出了小屋，在屋后的森林里随便走走，不时聊着天。

"你这段日子都在瓦尔哈拉宫里吗？"

"是，没离开过。那个营养学家不肯放过我们。"阿鲁贝利希撒了个小谎。

法里路笑笑："他弄出来的饭菜还是没有肉吗？"

阿鲁贝利希笑了："后来渐渐加了些肉，不过，还是很少。"他顿了顿，"其实他弄的食谱还是有道理的，我就是和他作对而已，他太啰嗦。人身体虚弱的时候是应该少吃红肉，先吃容易消化的东西。善长调养的中国人有个说法是鸡汤补气，羊肉补形，就是说大病初愈身体弱时，应该多喝鸡汤，身体强一些后，再吃羊肉可以帮助消瘦的身体重新强壮起来。"

"你还知道这些。"法里路有点佩服。

"我没什么事的时候什么书都看。"阿鲁贝利希伸出手，随手摸着路过的一棵棵大树的树干，忽然道，"前面是我练功的地方。"

法里路停住脚步："那我们回去吧。"

阿鲁贝利希摇了摇头："我不是这个意思，只是…你会看到一些…不太好看的东西。"说着他先迈步向前走去。

在一片林中空地上，到处都竖满了大块的紫水晶，每块水晶里都是人的骷髅。

"这些是… "法里路开口道。

"是我杀死的。"阿鲁贝利希缓缓地说，没有看法里路，眼睛盯着一块紫水晶。"这些水晶会把人的精气都吸光，所以封进去的人就慢慢变成骷髅…我的招式不仁慈。"

法里路走近一块紫水晶："杀人的招式没有仁慈的，你不必想太多。"他转过身，"我们继续往前走吧。"

"…好。"阿鲁贝利希暗暗嘲笑了一下自己，他刚才在担心什么呀。刚才他居然说紫晶明盾拳不仁慈，以前他一直为自己的战绩而得意的。希路达曾为他把这么多人封死在紫水晶里差点把他逐出瓦尔哈拉宫，不让他在那里效力，让他起了想办法取代希路达的念头，却也没有让他觉得自己的招式残忍。阿鲁贝利希开始相信这次复活确实是会留下后遗症的。

两人走回小屋的时候，发现鲁本等在屋外。

阿鲁贝利希奇怪地问道："你不是明天才来吗？"

鲁本道："少爷，老爷看到我在吩咐厨房准备明天送到这里的东西，叫我告诉你有空的时候回去一趟，他很长时间没见你了。"

"你告诉父亲，我明天上午回去。"

鲁本离开后，法里路道："你不用等到明天上午，我一个人没事。"

阿鲁贝利希想了想："也好，从准备和圣斗士战斗那时候起，我就没回过家。你好好休息一下，我去看看家里有什么事就回来。"

阿鲁贝利希离开后，法里路在摇椅上坐下，仰头看着圆木搭的屋顶。有家回真是件幸福的事，离开家一段时间还有父亲惦记着来找。

他叹了口气，活过来大概对其他人都是件天大的好事，是开始新生活的机会，可是对自己来言却可能是漫长孤独的一生的开始。有人说，活着是世上最美好的事，那是对幸福的人说的吧，对于不幸的人，也是如此吗？

_第六章完_


	7. Chapter 7　情感鸡尾酒

**第七章：情感鸡尾酒**

推开父亲书房的门，阿鲁贝利希没等父亲说话，就在他书桌对面的皮椅上坐了下来。

"找我有什么事？"

父亲皱了皱眉："没什么特别的事就不能找你吗？一个父亲不能见见自己的儿子？"

"行了，"阿鲁贝利希淡淡地道，"有什么问题就问吧。"

父亲还想说什么，又停住，最后摆出一副好像不愿意再和儿子争论下去的样子："你在你的森林小屋招待的人也是个神斗士？"

"第五星神斗士。"阿鲁贝利希仍旧有些冷淡地回答。

父亲的脸色突然严肃起来。

"又怎么了？神斗士可以算是仙宫除了希路达女王和弗莱亚公主外最有地位的人了，难道还不配做阿鲁贝利希家族的客人？"从小父亲便只允许他与有地位的贵族交朋友，平民在父亲眼里是尘土一般的存在。

父亲没有理会儿子话中的讥讽："第五星神斗士听说叫法里路，是不是13年前狩猎时出了意外后来没落了的那个家族的后裔？"

阿鲁贝利希眼中的讥讽更多："正是，而且他还是我小时候你不断带我跑去讨好的小法里路少爷。"说完这句话，阿鲁贝利希以为父亲会勃然大怒，父亲很忌讳他提起以前曾经设法接近法里路家族的事，虽然他根本不在乎父亲对自己的态度是发怒还是满意。

出乎阿鲁贝利希的意料之外，父亲没有发怒，反而像是受惊了一样从椅子上跳了起来："他竟然还活着？竟然还成了神斗士？"说完这两句更像是自言自语般的问句，父亲绕过了宽大的书桌，开始在厚厚的地毯上踱来踱去。阿鲁贝利希诧异地看着他。

踱了好一段时间，父亲忽然问道："你邀请法里路去做客的？"

"你觉得我是被胁迫的吗？"

"你能不能不要每句话都和我抬杠？我在说正经事。"

"当然，父亲说的话从来都是会对家族带来好处的正经事。"

"这是作为仙宫最有声望家族的继承人的责任。"父亲没有理阿鲁贝利希话中一贯的讽刺，"对于法里路，听说这次在你的叛国罪的审判上，是他投了反对票？"

阿鲁贝利希懒得开口，只是点点头。

"你认为他为什么会帮助你呢？"

"你要不要我把他直接叫过来让你详细盘问一下？对了，父亲你怎么不责问我为什么会犯下叛国罪这种大罪，不问我到底做了什么大逆不道的事呢？还有，我曾经死过一次，又被希路达小姐复活，这段时间身体状况怎么样你似乎也不太感兴趣吧？"

父亲似乎被他的话噎了一下："你现在看起来身体已经恢复健康没有大碍了。说到叛国罪，你也太不小心了，不管做过什么事，被抓住后才会有麻烦。现在麻烦已经解决了，我们就该把时间花在弄清楚法里路帮你的原因上。他家族虽然没落了，但是既然成为神斗士，那么就说明他或许有我们可以借用的力量和价值…"

阿鲁贝利希忍不住打断父亲的滔滔不绝："你的意思是利用吧。"

"用哪个词并不重要。"父亲不以为然地说，"还有…"

"够了，我不想再听你这些说了十几年的理论了。"阿鲁贝利希不耐烦地站了起来，"我回去了。"说完没有理会父亲叫他，头也不回地离开了书房向母亲房间走去。父亲在自己提到之后，还是没有表现出在意他的处境和健康的意思，大概儿子在他心里就是比别人更加有利用价值的一样东西罢了。

等见了母亲之后，回到小屋的时候，已经不早了。

看到阿鲁贝利希回来时脸色阴沉，法里路愣了愣，想问问他发生了什么不愉快的事，又想不出父子相见会发生什么不愉快。

阿鲁贝利希发觉法里路欲言又止的样子，意识到自己的脸色肯定不好看，马上调整了一下心态，微微笑了一下："对不起去了那么久，每次我回家母亲都积攒了一肚子话要交待我。你下午有没有休息一下？"

"我休息了一会儿。"法里路回答，稍微在脑海里想象了一下别人母子聊天的温馨场面，"我下午在床上躺了一下。"说到床，他忽然想到小屋里只有一张床，刚才只有他一个人在这里，他还没有注意到这一点，他禁不住向床撇了一眼。

阿鲁贝利希注意到他的眼神，也看了看床："你在考虑只有一张床，我们有两个人的事吗？"

法里路用手蹭了蹭鼻子，有些尴尬地说："你怎么就像能看穿我的脑袋一样？"

法里路下意识的小动作和表情有点可爱，阿鲁贝利希眼珠一转："床够大呀，而且我们小时候在你家不是都挤一张床吗？难道…难道你还害羞？"

法里路脸腾地红了起来："害羞？怎么可能？你又不能把我怎么样？"

法里路的反应让阿鲁贝利希觉得更有趣，他突然向前一探身，贴近法里路："那你脸干吗红成这个样子？"

"哪里…哪里有红…"法里路后退了几步，一屁股坐在床上，看着笑地有点不怀好意的阿鲁贝利希，急中生智，"哎，我想起来了，最近几天镇上是不是有个集会？附近村民会来赶集？我们要不要去看看？"

看出法里路在转移话题，阿鲁贝利希笑地更开心了，他现在已经忘了和父亲谈话的不愉快，点了点头："镇上最近两星期是有集会，为了庆祝快要到来的春天的集会。"

"就是那个。"法里路抢着说，"我们要不要去玩？"

"玩？"阿鲁贝利希扬扬眉毛，"好啊。要不，"他看了看时间，"现在就去？离今天结束大概还有两个多小时，那里有好多小吃摊子和酒馆，我们就在那里吃晚饭吧。"

****************我是爱做白日梦的分界线***********************

两人到集市的时候，人潮已经不是很多。天黑得早，除了租了店面晚上也会住在店里的人，其他要赶回家去的摆摊人已经走得差不多了。

在一个卖皮货的中等店面门前，老板一看到法里路就走出来招呼他："有一阵了没来了，阿德菲斯。"

阿德菲斯？？阿鲁贝里希好容易忍住没有把眼睛睁得像灯泡一样大。只见法里路好像和老板很熟的样子："艾德瓦德大叔，最近还好吗？这一阵子天气不好，我又生了场病。"

"病好了就好。"艾德瓦德从柜台抽屉里拿出一个信封递给法里路，"我早就准备好了，就等你来取。最近会不会打猎呀？有好的货一定要卖给我，我给你好价钱。"

"我知道。"法里路接过信封。

"这个小伙子是谁呀？"艾德瓦德看着阿鲁贝利希问道，"以前从来没看过你和朋友一起。"

"这是阿鲁贝利希。"法里路介绍道。

"你好。"阿鲁贝利希向艾德瓦德点点头。

"阿鲁贝利希？你怎么会和贵族家的少爷成了朋友的？"艾德瓦德一边问法里路，一边冲阿鲁贝利希笑道，"你别介意，我是粗人，阿德菲斯从这么小就来我这里卖兽皮，当时我都吓一跳，从来没见过这么小的猎人。"他边说边比划着一个小孩子的身高。

阿鲁贝利希笑一笑。

"啊…这个…"法里路撒谎道，"有次狩猎时碰到的，就认识了。最近他快过生日了，我们到集上找个酒吧聚一聚。"

"这样啊。阿鲁贝利希少爷，阿德菲斯虽然不是富人，但可是有很多少爷们没有的高贵品德，他送到我这里的货都是上好的皮货，而且都是要普通货的价钱，我都不好意思硬塞给他多一些钱他才收的。"

"这个，艾德瓦德大叔，我下次来给你带皮货来，我说好今天请客的。"法里路急忙打断不断给自己向阿鲁贝利希做广告的艾德瓦德。

"啊，那就不耽误你们喝酒了。"艾德瓦德呵呵笑道。

阿鲁贝利希被法里路拉着匆匆离开了皮货店，到一家小酒馆门前才停了下来。

"你别在意啊，艾德瓦德大叔对平常来这里花钱如流水的富家子有些成见，不是针对你。"

"我没在意，"阿鲁贝利希道，"倒是你，阿德菲斯先生，我的生日因为你提前了三个月。"

"啊哈…"法里路满脸挂着黑线，"你的生日是六月吗？我到时候一定给你庆祝。"他抬头看到小酒馆的招牌，"要不要晚饭在这里吃，我请客。"

"好。"阿鲁贝利希爽快地答应着，两人走进小酒馆在靠柜台附近的一张桌子上坐下来，点了几样菜。

法里路要点酒的时候，阿鲁贝利希提醒他道："你刚生过病，我们是不是喝点低度的啤酒。"

啤酒，开胃菜，和酒馆餐前附送的小面包送上来后，法里路喝了几口啤酒，似乎想说什么。阿鲁贝利希看出他有话要说，没有催他，也没有说话，只是吃菜。

"我第一次去艾德瓦德大叔的皮货店卖打猎得来的兽皮时，是快7岁的时候，年纪小只打到一些不值钱的小猎物，而且毛皮还被我剥地乱七八糟，别的皮货店是不会要的。"法里路啃着面包，眼睛盯着桌上那盘烤鸡翅，"想必是看我小，又衣衫不整的样子，大叔还是收下了那些皮货，问我要多少钱。"

法里路深吸了一口气，继续说道："店里的墙上贴着各样皮货收多少钱，还写着一些大约是买卖的规则之类的东西，可是我识的字太少，看不懂，所以只能回答让他看着给。后来，和其他皮货店打交道后，我才知道他给的价钱比那些东西的价值要高。"

"后来再去他的店，他就追问我叫什么名字，父亲怎么让我一个人来卖皮货。"法里路抬眼看着阿鲁贝利希道，"我不愿市井上的人知道我是没落的法里路家族的少爷，就说谎，说我的父亲是个猎户，摔断了腿，所以我只好一个人打猎来卖兽皮，说我叫阿德菲斯，意思是…"

"高贵的狼。"阿鲁贝利希接道。

法里路沉默了一两秒："算是我怀念法里路这个姓氏吧。"

"艾德瓦德大叔是个好人。"阿鲁贝利希道，"他虽然是人类，但是你是相信他的对不对？"

法里路被阿鲁贝利希的话问住了，似乎陷入了沉思："…算是吧，为了报答他的好意，我能够打到贵重一些的毛皮都用低价钱卖给他，他也总是偷偷地在给我的付款里面多放一些钱。…我一直看不懂他店里墙上的字，"法里路忽然道，"希路达小姐来找我，告诉我被选为亚里奥斯星的神斗士的时候，曾经对我说做了神斗士，带领仙宫的人去到阳光灿烂的地方去，我就可以复兴法里路家族，当时我还信以为真，现在想想真是笑死人，连字都识不多还谈什么复兴家族。"

阿鲁贝利希不知道如何接口，只是试图转移话题说："成为神斗士的确是所有仙宫的人都会引以为荣的事情，我被选为神斗士后，家族里才终于没有人公开反对我成为这一代的家族继承人。不过，现在听说我被审判过，又有人开始想反对了。"

法里路道："你现在还是神斗士。"

两人沉默下来。

"算了，不说这些了，我们聊些别的吧。"法里路提议，"集市的人比我想象的要少。"他四下看了看。

"这样也好，酒馆人少，比较清静。"阿鲁贝利希道，他没有像法里路一样四下看看，如果他看了，就会发现有两个人刚刚走进酒馆的门，其中一个人一看见他的侧脸，就马上背对他们坐到角落里的一个桌子旁，不一会儿又偷偷回过头看他们，当这个人看到法里路的时候，简直就像是见了鬼，马上起身，拉着糊里糊涂的同伴溜出了酒馆的门。

从集市回来后，法里路和阿鲁贝利希都有些酒意，虽然喝的是啤酒，但喝到后来，因为聊得尽兴，连阿鲁贝利希也不愿意再提少喝点这种扫兴的话，最后两个人都喝了不少，但是由于酒量都不错，所以并没醉，反而由于兴致高而精神很清醒。

待两人在小屋唯一的床上躺下，道过晚安后，才停止交谈。由于共用一张床，多少有些尴尬，过了不一会儿，两个人就很有默契地同时翻身背对对方躺着。

突然静了下来，阿鲁贝利希本来抛在脑后的一些事情又不受欢迎地跳了出来。今天对他来说实在是战后，甚至战前都难得地愉快时光，他没有花脑力去考虑如何出人头地或为家族做什么事，只是单纯地享受了和朋友在一起的相处时间。白天和法里路散步经过他以前造的那些紫水晶坟墓的时候，法里路并没有像很多其他人一样对那些紫水晶有恐惧感、厌恶感或者指责他性格残忍，也没有向父亲一样告诉自己那是应该值得自豪的强大的象征。法里路只是简单地接受了他曾经杀过这些人，会这种很多人认为很诡异的招式，而没有问他为了什么在什么情况下杀了人。就像审判那天，法里路在并未问过他为什么想要取代希路达成为仙宫之王的情况下，就决定投反对票并为此与得尔卢的质问对峙。他到目前不到二十年的生命中，只有母亲这样无条件地接受他。想到这里，他甚至有一段短短的时间希望自己可以和法里路一直这样自由自在地相处下去，把家族的继承权和神斗士的责任统统扔到九霄云外去。可是，这种想法还没出生几秒钟，就被现实一锤砸扁了。想要这样的生活，就要先摆脱捷克弗里特的牵制，而他到现在也没有想到如何做到这一点。家徽还在捷克弗里特手里，而父亲只有自己一个独子，要他把家族继承权交给叔叔的儿子，那简直是要了父亲的命。而且，法里路知道自己的想法，可能是会笑话他的吧。虽然今天在小酒馆法里路对他讲了好多自己的事情，但也许只是趁着酒意一时一吐为快，而自己恰好是在他需要倾诉的时候刚好出现在他面前的那个人罢了。法里路对自己究竟是怎么看的？他如果知道自己曾把家徽交到捷克弗里特手里，知道自己在战时使的那些不名誉的计谋，他会怎么想？

如果他知道自己和捷克弗里特之间发生的事，他又会怎么想？有没有可能他会再次伸出手，帮助自己摆脱捷克弗里特？

阿鲁贝利希被自己的想法震住了。他竟然和父亲的想法不谋而合了，想要利用法里路达到自己的目的。阿鲁贝利希开始对自己产生一种厌恶感，他一直不喜欢父亲那种无时无刻不在算计别人考虑那些人可以利用的性格，可是最近几年他却发现自己的想法做法渐渐接近父亲，难道这就是无法剔除的从他生命伊始就埋在他基因里的劣根性吗？自己到底把法里路看作什么人呢？是小时候青梅竹马地玩伴，是现在同是神斗士的同僚，是一个有默契的朋友，是一个可以帮到自己的人，还是别的什么？自己对法里路的感觉就像一杯掺入了好几种饮料的鸡尾酒，现在都混在一起，分不清楚到底哪一份更多，甚至难以搞清楚到底这杯鸡尾酒里有哪几种饮料。阿鲁贝利希开始隐隐约约地头痛起来，他厌烦地把头埋进被子里。

在阿鲁贝利希胡思乱想的时候，法里路也一直面对着墙盯着没有马上睡着。最然两人背对背，但是阿鲁贝利希的体温还是似乎随着看不见的空气飘了过来。法里路也想到了母亲，母亲就曾经这样在他小时候不肯自己睡觉的时候，躺在他的旁边，告诉他会陪着他直到他睡着。即使闭着眼睛，他也可以感觉到母亲的体温和呼吸，让他感觉被爱和安心。在小酒馆，自己不知道怎么回事就不知不觉地把自己一直当作遗憾和耻辱的不识字的事告诉了阿鲁贝利希。当皮货店的艾德瓦德大叔说穿了自己化名阿德菲斯的事的时候，自己只是有种做了个恶作剧被亲人不小心知道的感觉，并没有觉得很丢人，反而自然而然地把化名的原委告诉了阿鲁贝利希。事实上，法里路有点汗颜地想到，在小酒馆自己几乎把从6岁那年到现在的点点滴滴的经历都说给阿鲁贝利希听了，当时没觉得什么，现在想起，阿鲁贝利希耐性真是一流，一直仔细地听着，还在适当的时候问自己一些问题。不过有点奇怪的是，自己提到被狼群从巨熊掌下救下的时候，自己就感觉到腰带上雕着狼的家徽是将狼群唤来的原因，阿鲁贝利希要了自己的腰带看，用手指摩挲着自己的家徽，眼睛里流露出一种奇怪的感情，有点悲哀，有点后悔，还有点担忧。但是，那种眼神很快就消失了，阿鲁贝利希又恢复了那种高兴的样子，自己几乎以为那是一时的错觉。经过十三年的时间，他们都不可避免地改变了许多，自己变得愤世嫉俗，阿鲁贝利希也变成了一本其他人似乎无法读懂的书。法里路确定，阿鲁贝利希看着自己家徽时那种不开心的眼神并不是自己的错觉，而是的确存在过。法里路忽然发觉，自己想要了解造成阿鲁贝利希忧伤眼神的原因，如果可以的话，听他亲口告诉自己那些在过去的13年中发生的带给他忧伤的大大小小的事，并且，治好这些忧伤，让阿鲁贝利希的眼睛重新恢复成清澈的两湾湖水而不是看不到底的深潭。

_第七章完_


	8. Chapter 8　松香味的小屋

**第八章：松香味的小屋**

"这是什么？"法里路看着桌子上的书、笔、和本子。

"啊，这个、这个和这个分别是书、笔和本子。"阿鲁贝利希笑嘻嘻地道。

一滴白毛汗在法里路的额头出现："这我知道，我是问，它们为什么会出现在这里？"

"有人昨晚说想要学读写，所以我就准备了这些。"阿鲁贝利希无辜地说。

"我说过想学吗？"法里路怀疑。

"没有吗？那算了。"阿鲁贝利希开始收拾桌上的东西。

"慢着慢着，"法里路阻止他道，"谁是老师呢？"

阿鲁贝利希指了指自己的鼻子。

"你？"

"我不行吗？"阿鲁贝利希摆出受伤害的表情。

"不，不是，"法里路随手扯了扯自己的头发，"我怕你教不了我。你知道，我还没怎么开始学写字就停下了…"法里路声音低了下来。

阿鲁贝利希伸出手拍拍他的肩："我们从头开始，这都是我小时的课本，我们慢慢来。"

法里路有点勉强地笑道："恐怕牛都学会了，我还没有。"

阿鲁贝利希严肃地说："是吗？那我叫鲁本牵只牛来，我保证我会先教会你才教会牛。"

法里路被阿鲁贝利希的话逗笑了，没有说话。

法里路并没有自己说的那样不堪，相反，他学的还真不慢。每天上午，阿鲁贝利希去瓦尔哈拉宫半日处理公事，中午时分就回到小屋，对同事只说父母想让他住在家里多陪陪他们。下午就是上课时间，阿鲁贝利希只教法里路读写。休息时间，两人就看看鲁本当天送了些什么好吃的来，商量着等最近的风雪稍微小一点的时候一起出去打猎，这样不但可以尝到新鲜的野味，皮毛还可以送到艾德瓦德大叔店里去卖。这样惬意的日子转眼就过去半个多月。

一天傍晚，见小屋里渐渐光线暗了，阿鲁贝利希开了灯把灯移到桌子上，法里路还趴在桌子上一笔一笔地照着书本抄文章。阿鲁贝利希坐到他对面，随手打开一本书看着。

法里路抄了一会儿，抬头看到灯光下阿鲁贝利希一边亮一边暗的面孔，不知为什么又联想到审判那天阿鲁贝利希的脸，那天他也是这样低着头，好似沉浸在自己的世界里。

"你那时候为什么要那么做？"没有怎么考虑，法里路就问了一句。

"什么？"阿鲁贝利希抬起头来，刚开始不太明白法里路那没头没脑的问题，但他随即就想到了法里路究竟想问什么，他低下头，看着法里路刚才在抄的文章，"…我现在也不太清楚…当时，似乎那就是我想做的事或者应该做的事。"

法里路看着没有在看着他的阿鲁贝利希。

"希路达小姐一直不喜欢我。"阿鲁贝利希忽然道，自嘲地笑了笑，"当初被推荐到瓦尔哈拉宫效力的时候，我认为自己一定会受到重用。我是家族这一代最被看好的一个，他们说我和两百多年前家族里的阿鲁贝利希十三世一样有天赋。我一直觉得我和其他人不一样，但是，希路达小姐不是这样认为的。"

阿鲁贝利希一边说，手一边随便翻着原先在看的那本书。

"…为什么？"

"…她觉得我…心术不正。比如，她觉得我不应该杀死来向我挑战的人。那天你在森林里看到的紫水晶里的骷髅，就是那些人…"阿鲁贝利希有点艰难地说，"这些事情我没有告诉过我的家人，所以他们都以为我在瓦尔哈拉宫很受重用。后来，希路达小姐突然选我做神斗士，让我很吃惊，同时也觉得我确实是有实力的人，我想这是个千载难逢的好机会…以后的事你都知道了…你也觉得我很邪恶吧…"

"杀过人的不只你一个。"法里路道。

"你这么说是想让我感觉好一点吗？"阿鲁贝利希看了看法里路。

法里路不置可否地微微翘了下嘴角："作为一个大家族的继承人要承受这么多出人头地的压力吗？"

阿鲁贝利希惊讶地抬起头来注视着法里路。

"也许你可以去过一段自己向往的日子，再决定下一步该往哪里走。"法里路道，"向往旅行的话，不妨到仙宫之外的地方到处走走。"

"…你怎么知道我想旅行？"阿鲁贝利希不太确定地看了看自己手中的书，迟疑地问道。

"我虽然读不懂，但是看得出你在这栋小屋里放的书很多是和旅行有关的，上面的照片都像是仙宫以外的地方和风土人情。"法里路指了指阿鲁贝利希手里的书和窗旁的书架。

"过去的事已经无法改变，过去的就让它过去吧。现在和将来才是该考虑的。老是一直想着上个礼拜没打到的那只兔子不行，这样可能今天和明天的兔子经过了你都看不到。"

"兔子…你的比喻还真不一样"阿鲁贝利希心中有点百感交集地望着法里路。即使是对他很疼爱的母亲也没有注意到他心中希望旅行的愿望，或者注意到了也不会鼓励他去做，因为他坐着家族继承人这个让众多堂兄弟眼红的位子。

"来，看看我抄的课文吧。"法里路建议道，阿鲁贝利希刚才有些变幻不定的眼神让他感觉和平日很不一样。

"好。"阿鲁贝利希接过法里路递过来的本子，眼睛看着上面的字脑子却无法集中精神。

法里路看着阿鲁贝利希额前的红发和垂着的睫毛，忽然有一种想要拥抱一下他的感觉，他很快移开眼睛望着壁炉里燃烧着的松木。

意识到自己对着本子在发呆的时候，阿鲁贝利希赶忙定定心神，看了一遍法里路抄写的文章，站起身绕过桌子走到似乎正对着壁炉方向也在发呆的法里路旁边坐下道："法里路，这个词拼错了。"说着将笔塞到他手里。

法里路回过头来，放下笔。

"怎么了？"阿鲁贝利希心里不知道为什么有点打鼓。

法里路看了看他，从椅子上站了起来，走到阿鲁贝利希背后，俯下身来双手环住他的腰。

阿鲁贝利希僵在椅子上，法里路两臂环在他的腰上，脸就贴在他的后颈上，一下一下温热的呼吸拂过耳垂。

阿鲁贝利希慢慢地把手放到法里路的手臂上，轻轻挣脱他的怀抱。

法里路眼睛里刚刚现出一丝失望，阿鲁贝利希就站了起来转过身揽过法里路的脖子，将嘴唇印上他的唇。就像两个已经彩排过多次的有默契的哑剧演员，法里路和阿鲁贝利希之间没有交换任何言语。

窗外，树枝被寒冷的风刮地摇摆着，擦在小屋的玻璃上发出沙沙的声音。壁炉里的火跳跃着，和桌子上的黄色灯光一起温暖地照着四周的家具，燃烧着的松果时不时噼噼啪啪地响着，散发出淡淡的香味。

阿鲁贝利希微微睁着眼睛，看着法里路的一绺银灰色的发随着身体的动作滑下来散落在自己的肩膀上，听着他和自己混合在一起的喘息声。最初的痛感已经消失，身体像是通了小小的电流，一阵阵的酥麻。一层细密的汗珠刚刚出现，又被皮肤的接触压碎。手指沿着法里路的背慢慢划下，双手停在他的腰间，抓紧、松开、又再次抓紧。他闭上双眼，隔着眼帘仍能感觉到壁炉的火和灯光的暖黄色，这暖色虽然只是照亮了这小小的木屋，却把寒气和夜的黑都隔在了门外。

********************我是爱做白日梦的分界线******************

晚宴接近尾声的时候，一个随从走上前来，在捷克弗里特耳边轻声道："捷克弗里特大人，费尔侍卫长派人送来的。"说着递上一封信。

"知道了。"捷克弗里特把信收好，托辞先离开了晚宴厅。

回到房间，他坐下来拆开信。费尔是他一手栽培的，临走时他曾经交待在他不在的这段时间内，他的一切公务交给阿鲁贝利希处理，并定期向他汇报。

信中费尔写到阿鲁贝利希大人每天上午都准时到瓦尔哈拉宫处理公务，效率很高，中午时分就会把一天的事情做完。他和其他的神斗士没有什么接触，和斯多大人有过公务上的谈话。中午他会回家与家人午饭，接下来的时间就呆在家中。捷克弗里特看到这里微微笑了笑。接下来，费尔提到，有件事似乎与公务无关，但他觉得还是提一下比较好。有天晚上，费尔和一个远房表叔一起到镇上小酒馆喝酒，一进门就看到阿鲁贝利希大人和朋友也坐在酒馆里，不过似乎没有注意到他们进来。他正考虑要不要去打个招呼，他的表叔就像老鼠见了猫一样拉着他没坐多久就换了家酒馆。出了酒馆，他才觉得和阿鲁贝利希大人坐在一起的人很眼熟，似乎是法里路大人，但因为平日很少见到法里路大人，他也不是很确定。现在写信时，觉得他表叔奇怪的举动似乎和阿鲁贝利希大人有关，最近几天会找机会再和他见一面，弄清楚怎么回事，再向捷克弗里特大人报告。

看到这里，捷克弗里特的脸色已经不好看了。虽然费尔不确定，但直觉告诉他那个和阿鲁贝利希一起的人就是法里路。他把信折了起来，略考虑了一会儿，就出门找到了那个把信交给他的侍从。

"收拾一下你的行装，明天一早你跟我提前启程回去，不必通知瓦尔哈拉宫的人。我现在去巴多房间一趟。"

三天之后的一个晚上，当脸带倦容的捷克弗里特出现在费尔房间的时候，费尔很是吃了一惊。

"捷克弗里特大人，你怎么提前回来了？"

捷克弗里特摆摆手，坐了下来："先别说这个，你现在能把那个你信中提到的表叔找来见我一面吗？"

"呃，"费尔看了看表，"我去他家直接找他好了，是您找他，他只要在家就会马上来的。"

************我是爱做白日梦的分界线*****************

瑞克来的时候，很是惴惴不安，他不知道被叫来是福是祸，尤其当费尔告诉他捷克弗里特大人想问他有关那晚在小酒馆的事。他曾经在阿鲁贝利希家供职，因为小偷小摸，被赶了出来，但没有把他送官。现在他以为那天晚上阿鲁贝利希少爷看到了他，又会因为以前偷东西的事被揪出来。

捷克弗里特打量着这个有点缩头缩脑的人，他大约45岁左右，看起来生活挺潦倒，衣服虽然看起来还过得去，但是一双靴子却又旧又脏。

"你叫瑞克，是费尔的表叔？"捷克弗里特笑了一下。

"是，捷克弗里特大人。"

"前些日子你和费尔在镇上的酒馆见到了阿鲁贝利希的时候，为什么要换一家酒馆？"

"这个…我以前曾经为阿鲁贝利希家工作，后来因为因为一时贪念，偷了点东西，被辞退了，所以见到那时的少爷，很惭愧。"

"…就是这样吗？"捷克弗里特看住瑞克。

"…就…就这样…"瑞克背上的冷汗冒了出来。

费尔看了看捷克弗里特，对瑞克道："你可以放心说实话，不要在捷克弗里特大人面前隐瞒什么。"

瑞克想，如果现在隐瞒了什么，如果事后被查出来，说不定自己更是吃不了兜着走。他犹豫了一下开口道："捷克弗里特大人，我不是存心要隐瞒的，只是事情过去很久了，而且我也不太确定…"

"你尽管说出来。"捷克弗里特道。

"我看到阿鲁贝利希少爷的确是很惭愧，但是我拉着费尔离开那家酒馆是因为和阿鲁贝利希少爷一起坐着的那个人。"

瑞克的话让捷克弗里特扬了扬眉毛："你认识那个人是谁？"

"是，我基本上可以确定。虽然过去十几年了，但他和他父亲长得实在很像，那个人应该是法里路少爷…"瑞克说到这里偷看了一眼捷克弗里特，吓了一跳。

捷克弗里特脸上挂着笑容但是眼睛却像冰一样冷。

"我…我说错了什么话吗，捷克弗里特大人？"

"没有。"捷克弗里特微笑着道，"为什么见了法里路，你要逃走呢？"

瑞克吞了口唾沫，横了横心决定把事情都说出来："我在到阿鲁贝利希家工作之前，是在法里路家做事的。13年前，法里路少爷的父母出事的时候，我也在场，我是跟着他们的狩猎队伍一起的。"

瑞克的话一出口，不但捷克弗里特听地更仔细了，连费尔也对这突然多出来的故事惊讶地眨着眼睛。

"我们碰到那头巨熊的时候，法里路少爷的母亲正骑马跑在前面，马见到巨熊受惊了，将她掀翻在地上，法里路少爷的父亲就冲了上去，试图保护妻子。我们都吓呆了，但是最初的惊吓过去后，有几个人包括我已经开始准备找武器上去帮忙。"

"据我所知，当时没有人帮他们的忙，法里路的父母死后，其他的人都逃走了，把6岁的他丢在巨熊面前送死。"捷克弗里特道。

瑞克惶恐起来："我当时的确是想和其他几个人去帮忙的，但是我也很害怕。就在那个时候，有人说傻子才去送死，我们快离开这里，听到这人的话，我最后一点勇气也不见了，想都没想就掉转马头逃走了。"

捷克弗里特已经开始隐约觉得瑞克接下来要说的事情是什么，但他没有打断他的叙述。

"我说的是真的。真的有人说快跑我才跑了的。"瑞克生怕捷克弗里特不相信自己的话。"那个人就是阿鲁贝利希家的族长，阿鲁贝利希少爷的父亲。"

这句话出口后，瑞克也知道自己说了一件重要的秘密，闭上了嘴巴，用衣袖擦着脸上的汗。费尔张大了嘴巴，转头看着捷克弗里特。

捷克弗里特眼睛里闪烁着奇异的光："后来你是怎么到阿鲁贝利希家去工作的？"

瑞克道："逃出树林之后，我们几个在法里路家效力的人都认为法里路少爷完了，所以很惊恐，"说到这里，即使瑞克这样的人脸也红了起来，"我们知道像我们这样弃主人不顾的人以后很难再在任何贵族家中找到工作，因此对以后的生活很担心。"

捷克弗里特冷冷的看着瑞克，这个弃主不顾的家伙一点也没有为主人一家惨死而难过，只是担心自己以后不好找工作。

"所以，阿鲁贝利希的父亲就让你们到他家里去工作。"捷克弗里特没有用问问题的口吻，而是用叙述的口气。

"是的，他说，像我们这样的人以后绝不会有任何人雇佣我们，如果想要继续过好日子，可以跟着他，但是条件是不能告诉任何人是他带头先把法里路少爷一家丢在林子里的。"

"你现在已经把这件事告诉了我，"捷克弗里特淡淡地道，"你有一次背叛了你的主人。"

瑞克恐惧起来，汗出如浆。

"不过，"捷克弗里特语气一转，"后来阿鲁贝利希家对你也不是很好，把你赶了出来，这样也就不能全怪你了。"

"是，是，捷克弗里特大人真是明白人。"瑞克哈着腰。

这个人，只要给他一点好处，他就会出卖任何人。但是，自己现在需要的就是这样一个人。想到这里，捷克弗里特笑笑："你被阿鲁贝利希家辞退之后，日子也不好过吧。费尔，今晚瑞克离开的时候，给他些生活费。"说完他又看着瑞克道，"你以后的生活费我会叫费尔每月给你送去。"

瑞克目瞪口呆地望着捷克弗里特。

"我现在问你一个问题，"捷克弗里特道，"如果我需要你重述一遍今天你告诉我的事，你会不会做？当然，我保证你的安全。"

"…当…当然，能有机会为捷克弗里特大人效力，是我的荣幸。"瑞克有点结巴地说。

"好，你先回去吧，我以后需要你的时候会叫费尔去找你。"捷克弗里特道，"费尔，送他出瓦尔哈拉宫。"

_第八章完_


	9. Chapter 9　悬崖边缘

**第九章：悬崖边缘**

清晨，在瓦尔哈拉宫还是一片寂静的时候，阿鲁贝利希就推开了办公室的门。今天他来得比平日还要早一些，想要快点做完工作好早一点回到小屋。两天前他刚刚确认过捷克弗里特和巴多的回程时间。北部的祭神大典会在这个礼拜四结束，他们将在礼拜五出发，天气没有什么变化的话，下个周二晚应该会到瓦尔哈拉宫。

阿鲁贝利希在办公桌前坐下，有点漫不经心地开始拆阅桌子上的书信，想到自己还有不到一星期的时间考虑捷克弗里特回来后该怎么做。他不愿把法里路扯进麻烦里，但是到底该怎么做呢？第一封书信才看了几行，办公室的门就被推开了，阿鲁贝利希抬起头来。是谁在这么早就来工作了？当他看到进来的人是谁时，时间似乎一下子静止了下来。

"看样子你好像不太高兴见到我。"捷克弗里特走了进来，随手关上门。

"…今天祭神大典还没有结束，你们怎么就回来了？"阿鲁贝利希强令自己冷静下来。捷克弗里特看起来像是熬过夜的样子，但是眼睛却很明亮。

"祭神大典有巴多留在那里足够了。"捷克弗里特用一种很轻松的聊天口气说道，"但是，这里却有我必须要亲自回来处理的事情。"他笑了笑，"法里路最近好吗？"

阿鲁贝利希的心跳停了一刹那："…你既然已经知道了，还问我干什么？"

"我向来不愿意只听一面之辞。"捷克弗里特没有坐下，他走到办公桌前闲闲地站在阿鲁贝利希对面。"何况是对待仙宫第一智者…或者，你还该有另一个称号，仙宫第一娼妓才是。"

阿鲁贝利希只觉得血猛地涌上了头："你给我住口！"

捷克弗里特冷冷地道："我说错了吗？难道你和法里路之间没有发生什么事情吗？"

"我们之间发生什么事情也轮不到你来…"

"用那种事情来换取法里路的帮助，这和换取钱财报酬有什么不一样吗？"捷克弗里特打断阿鲁贝利希的话。

"你…我没有做你说的那种…"

"如果由我来告诉法里路他成为孤儿是拜你父亲所赐，事情就不好看了。"

阿鲁贝利希呆住了："你说什么？"

"我说，"捷克弗里特一字一字慢慢地说道，"13年前，法里路一家在森林中遭到巨熊袭击的时候，是你的父亲带头鼓动其他人丢下他们不管，自己逃命的。"

阿鲁贝利希如遭雷击："…你不要以为编出这种故事，我就会相信…"

"你可以回去问你的父亲。"捷克弗里特淡淡地道，"而且，如果你有兴趣见见这件事的目击者，我可以随时帮你联络他。"

"我不会浪费时间听一个和你串通好的人胡言乱语。"阿鲁贝利希从最初的震惊中缓过来。

"你如何认为是你的自由。这个人曾经在法里路家做事，我可以安排他们见个面，法里路会清楚这个人是不是和我串通好的。"

阿鲁贝利希霍然站了起来，走向门口。

捷克弗里特伸手拦住他的去路，凑近他的耳边："我给你一些时间考虑，是你自己和法里路分开，还是由我来告诉他真相。今晚我希望看到你回到瓦尔哈拉宫。"

"让开。"阿鲁贝利希道。

捷克弗里特冷笑一声："还有一点我认为有必要和你说清楚。不要以为你和法里路联手就可以打败我，把我和你们以前面对过的对手相提并论会是一个致命的错误。"

阿鲁贝利希一把推开捷克弗里特的手臂，急步走出了办公室。

**********我是爱做白日梦的分界线****************

父亲看着几乎是冲进来的儿子，不满地道："注意你的教养，你不是别人，是阿鲁贝利希家族的继承人。"

阿鲁贝利希罕见地没有反驳父亲的说教："13年前，法里路家出事的时候，你是不是在场？"

"你问这个干什么？"

"你不要管这个，回答我。"

"注意你说话的态度，我是你的父亲！"

"回答我！"

父亲被阿鲁贝利希的气势震住了："…我当时是在场，有什么问题吗？"

"法里路的父母被巨熊袭击时，是你鼓动其他人弃他们不顾吗？"阿鲁贝利希的眼睛紧紧地盯住父亲。

"你今天究竟怎么回事？"

"到底是不是？"阿鲁贝利希的心沉到了谷底，他太了解父亲了，每当他不愿意承认自己做的一些不道德的事时，他就是这样顾左右而言他。

父亲沉默了一会儿，终于呼出一口气："是这样。"

阿鲁贝利希嘴唇动了几下才吐出下一句话："为什么要这么做？"

父亲看了看他，缓缓地道："这样阿鲁贝利希家族才可以迅速成为仙宫第一望族。"

"…就为了这种事？"阿鲁贝利希不置信地瞪着父亲。

"什么叫这种事？"父亲又恢复了他平日说话那种理直气壮的口气，"作为阿鲁贝利希家族的继承人，应该为家族的兴盛做一切可能的努力。家族的利益永远要放在第一位，其它的事情统统不重要。"

"…其它的统统不重要…"阿鲁贝利希喃喃地道，"自然，碰到这种千载难逢的好机会，可以不费吹灰之力就把法里路家族从仙宫第一贵族的位子上赶下来，自然是应该让他们去死的。"

"你明白就好，你现在是公认的家族继承人，要记住凡事不要感情用事。"

"请问父亲，如果我和母亲的命可以换来家族的利益，是不是也可以随时放弃掉？"

父亲对他的问话不悦："你这是说的什么话？"

阿鲁贝利希没有再说话，只是慢慢后退了两步，转身走出了父亲的书房。父亲在他背后又说了句什么，他也没有听进去。

世上最可怕的人竟是这个给与自己生命的人。阿鲁贝利希攥紧了拳头。为什么我的体内流着这个人的血？为什么？

当阿鲁贝利希漫无目的地四处游荡了不知多久，终于发觉他已经站在小屋的门外时，他有一种要逃走的冲动。法里路就在这和他一门之隔的小屋里。短短数小时前，他还在被子里赖床，舍不得让法里路的脸离开自己的视线，现在他却如此害怕见到他。

小屋的门忽然开了，法里路探身出来，看到阿鲁贝利希脸上露出笑容："你回来了，今天比平常晚很多，都快3点了。"

阿鲁贝利希勉强挤出一丝笑来："今天要做的事很多…"

"你在瓦尔哈拉宫吃过午饭了吗？"

"啊，没有，我忘了…"

"那快来吃饭，鲁本上午送来了腌三文鱼和酸面面包。"

_（注：酸面面包是一种尝起来味道有点酸酸的面包。这不是废话吗？听名字就知道了，汗。就是__sourdough bread__。有些酸面面包中间挖空做成碗状，里面盛着浓汤，很好吃。说着说着我就饿了。因为我喜欢吃这种面包，所以法里路和阿鲁贝利希就只好顺应我的口味了。）_

阿鲁贝利希好不容易食不知味地吃完了东西，为了不让法里路看出什么，他看了看壁炉："木头不多了，我去砍一些回来。"

"好。"法里路答应着，心中有点奇怪，木头是不多了，但是还够两三天的。

阿鲁贝利希拎着斧头快步从屋后走入森林，心中一团乱麻。这段在小屋度过的日子大概太舒服快乐了，他想象过自己与法里路可能的未来，他甚至想过他们两个人可以就这样从仙宫离开，到一个没有人知道他们是神斗士的地方，永远不再回来。但是，法里路的想法是怎样的呢？法里路愿意离开仙宫默默无闻地生活吗？他曾说过他想要复兴法里路家族的。

阿鲁贝利希停步在自己造的紫水晶坟场，一只手撑在一块紫水晶上，看住水晶中的骷髅。现在，一切想法都已不重要了，法里路就算愿意放弃复兴家族，愿意离开仙宫，他也不可能原谅害死他父母，让他过了这么多年孤苦生活的人。阿鲁贝利希没有办法亲口告诉法里路13年前的事，法里路听到这种事会有什么反应？但是，他更无法想象如果由捷克弗里特告诉法里路，法里路是否会更加悲伤愤怒。

阿鲁贝利希咬住下唇。悲伤愤怒，那是一定的。还有，他会恨透了我吧，阿鲁贝利希苦涩地想到。自己已经站在了两边都是峭壁的悬崖边缘，究竟该怎么做？

"你是不是有什么话要对我说？"法里路的声音在背后响起。

阿鲁贝利希很快回过身来，看到法里路站在离他几步远的地方。乍一见到法里路，阿鲁贝利希有一种以后再也不会看到他的绝望。

法里路走了过来："今天早上发生了什么事？"

阿鲁贝利希嘴巴张了张，却什么也说不出来，只能看着法里路。

阿鲁贝利希眼中的悲伤让法里路吃惊，他不由张开手臂抱住了阿鲁贝利希。

"是不是捷克弗里特回来了？"法里路温和地问道。

阿鲁贝利希一震。

法里路感觉到阿鲁贝利希身体抖了一下，仍然拥抱着他："他是不是威胁你什么了？" 手轻轻地拍了拍他的背，"虽然我觉得你应该感觉得到，但我还是想说出来…我愿意站在你这边。"

阿鲁贝利希的心像是被揪紧了，他突然用力地抱紧了法里路。

法里路感觉到了，他没有再说什么，他也用力地抱紧了阿鲁贝利希。

过了好一会儿，阿鲁贝利希才缓缓地松开了手臂，退后一步，低声问道："你怎么知道的？"

法里路道："你记不记得你邀请我到小屋来住不久后，我曾经出去狩过一次猎。"

阿鲁贝利希道："记得。"

"狩猎后的那天上午，我去集市卖掉皮毛后，觉得很久没有去过瓦尔哈拉宫了，所以去了一次。我碰到了米伊美，他告诉我捷克弗里特和巴多几天前启程去了北部的祭神大典。"法里路继续说道。"我想到审判那天晚上你来过我那里之后，好几个礼拜都没有再露面，后来你第二次到我家，就是我发烧的那天晚上，正是捷克弗里特他们启程的那天。这样，再仔细回想一下，当时得尔卢闯到你房间时，捷克弗里特已经在那里，就觉得有些不对。我想，既然得尔卢听说了你的事，那他也有可能知道。也许，他是想以此威胁你，从你那里得到什么东西，你那段时间可能是无法自由离开瓦尔哈拉宫。"

阿鲁贝利希无言地听着法里路的话，心中很震撼。看起来单纯不理世事的法里路竟然心思这样细密。

法里路看着阿鲁贝利希："我们这些日子来虽然朝夕相处，也聊了好多事情，但你一次也没有提过在瓦尔哈拉宫的事。"

阿鲁贝利希道："…既然你想到了…为什么没有问过？"

"我不想提起让你不愉快的事情。"法里路回答。

阿鲁贝利希心中有点慌乱："…不愉快的事…"

法里路道："被限制自由出入的权利自然不是愉快的事情。"

阿鲁贝利希提起的心又悄悄地放下了一点，但与此同时，他也意识到除了13年前的事情，他竟然还有不少可以称得上是秘密的事情没有告诉过法里路。然而，法里路的酒红色眼睛是如此的清澈没有一丝杂质。他对自己，大概是没有隐瞒任何黑暗的秘密吧。

阿鲁贝利希开始讨厌自己为什么像被污染了的泉水一样，藏污纳垢了这么多不堪的秘密。

法里路看到阿鲁贝利希低着头沉默了，以为阿鲁贝利希在想没有主动告诉自己被捷克弗里特限制自由的事："你不要多想，我没有一定要你告诉我的意思。"他温柔地说，"如果你哪一天准备好了想告诉我，再说好了。如果一直不想提，也无所谓。"

阿鲁贝利希抬起头来："法里路…你刚才说的…差不多都是真的…"

法里路道："你不需要现在告诉我。"

"不，"阿鲁贝利希道，"让我说出来吧。"他想，不知道错过了这次，他还有没有机会和勇气再说了。"审判那天，捷克弗里特的确是知道了我的事情，到我的房间来和我谈条件的…他说，如果我愿意发誓效忠与他，以后都不再和他作对，他就替我保守叛国罪的秘密，让我和我的家族免于被处死。而且…"阿鲁贝利希吸了一口气，"为了证明我的忠心，我…把我的家徽交给了捷克弗里特。"说完，阿鲁贝利希侧脸避开了法里路的眼光。"我是个懦弱的人，我…"

阿鲁贝利希的话还没有说完，法里路的手便抚上了他的脸颊，将他的脸转了过来。

"法里路…"

法里路把食指放在阿鲁贝利希的嘴上："我知道了。你想把你所有不如意的事情都拿出来贬低自己。"

阿鲁贝利希不知道该说什么。

"你必须要成为优秀的家族继承人，希路达小姐不赏识你必须瞒住家人，为了生存把家徽交给捷克弗里特受他要挟是说不出口的事，自己的招式也残忍不完美。你若一直背负着这些负担，活不到30岁腰都要弯了。"法里路道。"如果没办法完全忘掉这些，就暂时先把它们放到一边，别再时刻想着了。"

阿鲁贝利希还想说什么，法里路已经抬起他的下巴，在他唇上亲吻了一下。两人的嘴唇分开一点，又重新接触。

"真是感人啊。"一个声音冷冷地响起。

_第九章完_


	10. Chapter 10　选择

**第十章：选择**

法里路和阿鲁贝利希几乎同时听出了声音的主人，马上各自退后了一步，向声音来源看去。

捷克弗里特背倚着一棵大树，双臂抱在胸前，灰蓝色的眼睛看着他们。

像一只面对危险的猫浑身的毛都竖起来一样，阿鲁贝利希不自觉地已经燃起了小宇宙。

捷克弗里特却似乎没有看到阿鲁贝利希已经准备要战斗的样子，眼睛瞟向法里路："你该多给阿鲁贝利希一些时间说话的，他还有好多应该告诉你的事情没说呢。"

阿鲁贝利希握紧了拳头。

法里路反而看起来比较冷静："如果他有要告诉我的事情，他会在认为合适的时候告诉我，你不必操心。"

"是吗？有些事情恐怕他永远也不会告诉你。"捷克弗里特指了指阿鲁贝利希，"看看他现在紧张的，恨不得马上杀我灭口的样子。"

法里路没有转头看阿鲁贝利希："阿鲁贝利希已经受过审判，被赦免了死罪，你该知道用他的家徽威胁他已经没有用了。"

"你误会了，我来不是为了用家徽威胁他。"捷克弗里特淡淡地道，伸手从口袋中拿出那卷腰带，一挥手竟将它抛给了阿鲁贝利希。

阿鲁贝利希伸手接住，不明白捷克弗里特在耍什么花样。法里路也有些迷惑地看着捷克弗里特。

"我来是为了让你知道阿鲁贝利希瞒着你的事情。比如说，审判那天晚上，他从你那里回到瓦尔哈拉宫后，和我之间发生了什么，他有没有告诉你？"

腰带几乎从阿鲁贝利希手中滑落到地上。

捷克弗里特嘴角带着一丝有点玩味又有点讽刺的笑容看了看阿鲁贝利希："哎，阿鲁贝利希，你不会想要说你忘了吧。我可是每一个细节都记得清清楚楚的。"

当法里路意识到捷克弗里特所指的事情是什么时，脸上有些动容，不由转头看向阿鲁贝利希。

阿鲁贝利希不想在这时避开法里路的目光，因为那样只会让捷克弗里特的意图得逞，尽管他很想逃避，于是他也看向法里路，觉得喉咙干涩无比，最后终于开口道："…那天…是真的…但是我…"他想解释些什么，可是又想不出该如何说，说什么，又觉得自己不该解释，只好就这样看着法里路。

两人之间难堪地沉默着。

捷克弗里特打破了沉默："我说，仙宫第一头脑， 你就这样坦率地承认了还真是出乎我的意料之外，我以为你要再次展现你那以假乱真的演技了。"

法里路忽然说道："捷克弗里特，如果你只是要说这件事的话，可以就此停止了。"

阿鲁贝利希愣住了，鼻子有些发酸。

捷克弗里特也意外地愣了一下，随即嫉妒和怒意同时出现在眼中。

一阵脚步声自远而近，法里路和阿鲁贝利希一起向脚步声望去。

听到脚步声，捷克弗里特眼睛里闪过报复的光芒："我差点忘了，说故事的人来了。瑞克，是你吧。"

"是我，捷克弗里特大人。"瑞克从树丛中走了过来，在捷克弗里特身后一两米处站住，似乎不敢再往前走。

"好，把你那天告诉我的事重复一遍给法里路少爷听。"捷克弗里特故意在'少爷'两字上加重了语气。

法里路有点诧异，即使捷克弗里特要在别人面前强调他神斗士的身份，也应该是称法里路大人，而不是少爷。他看了看这个叫瑞克的人，这个人看起来似乎有些眼熟，但是他在哪里见过他吗？

突然，埋在心底的记忆又重新被释放了出来。

"是你！"法里路火冒三丈，"你竟然敢再在我面前出现！"说着一闪身就到了瑞克的眼前。

"捷克弗里特大人！"瑞克大惊失色，忙不迭地往捷克弗里特身后躲。

"法里路，先不要冲动，你总得给他个机会说出是谁鼓动他和其他人抛弃你们一家的。"捷克弗里特挡在瑞克身前，恢复了那种志在必得的神色。

阿鲁贝利希的心跳快了起来，他已经猜到这个瑞克就是捷克弗里特今天早上对他说的曾在法里路家做事的那个人。法里路的激烈反应更让他担忧，他认得瑞克，只是看到瑞克就让他几乎无法控制愤怒，若他知道了自己的父亲做的事…阿鲁贝利希感觉像掉进了冰冷的海水。

"你说什么？！" 法里路瞪着捷克弗里特。

"说吧，瑞克。"捷克弗里特瞥了一眼脸上血色全无的阿鲁贝利希，"把真相原原本本地告诉法里路少爷。"

随着瑞克开始叙述13年前那天发生的事情，阿鲁贝利希就像是被自己的魔鬼紫水晶困住了，身体的精气在一点一点地流失。

"我和其他几个人正要准备拿武器上前帮忙，阿鲁贝利希少爷的父亲就叫住我们，让我们不要傻了，上去只会送死，说完他就领先调转马头离开了，我们也害怕地要死，就跟着他跑了…"

法里路只觉得自己的脑袋轰地一声，接下来瑞克说的话他什么也听不清了，瑞克的声音像是从很遥远的地方传来，而他的耳朵像是浸在水中，只听得到声音传过来，却听不清是在说什么。

"法里路！法里路！"阿鲁贝利希看到法里路的样子，不安地抓住他的双肩晃了晃。

瑞克已经住嘴，远远地退到了一棵大树后面。他其实很想逃出这片森林，无论是法里路、阿鲁贝利希、还是捷克弗里特都让他感到很害怕。但是，没有捷克弗里特的命令，他又不敢擅自离开。何况，如果法里路要杀他，他还得靠捷克弗里特的保护。

捷克弗里特正带着一切在他意料之中的表情望着呆在那里的法里路和惊慌的阿鲁贝利希。看到阿鲁贝利希关心法里路的样子，他的眼神再次变得冰冷，但是没有说任何话也没有做任何动作，只是冷冷地站在一边看着他们。

法里路有些模糊的视线渐渐重新聚焦，看到焦急的阿鲁贝利希正单腿跪在自己面前，抓着自己的肩膀，他这才发现自己现在是跪在地上手撑着地面。

"是阿鲁贝利希少爷的父亲叫住我们…"瑞克的话清晰地重现在脑海，法里路猛然甩开了阿鲁贝利希放在他肩上的手，从地上站起身来。

手被甩开的阿鲁贝利希仰望着法里路，自己却仍然单膝跪在地上。法里路站直的身体在跪着的他眼里显得格外地高，法里路仿佛化作了一尊巨人的石像，一尊自己永远再也无法与之并肩站在一起的巨人的石像。

"瑞克说的事，你知道吗？"法里路声音有点苦涩地问道。

阿鲁贝利希的喉咙发紧发不出声音来，他只是缓缓地点了一下头。

"他说的是不是真的？"

阿鲁贝利希木然道："…是。"他只说得出这一个字。法里路是低着头在看他，而他仰着脸对着林中有些暗的光线，看不清法里路的眼神或表情。

法里路没有再说话，只是转身一步步向林外走去。

捷克弗里特两手抱在胸前，仍像一个旁观者一样。

法里路走出一段距离后，阿鲁贝利希才大梦初醒般站了起来，快步追上法里路，拦在他的身前。

"你…你去哪里？"

法里路没有看他："去找你的父亲。"

阿鲁贝利希大睁着眼睛："…你要报仇…"

法里路看了他一眼。

"…我明白了。"阿鲁贝利希像是终于下了决心，他声音不大但是却语气坚定地道，"我父亲虽然不算是个好人，他对你和你的父母犯下的罪也是不可原谅的，但是…但是他毕竟还是我的父亲…"阿鲁贝利希抬头注视着法里路，"即使他是这样一个人，也有人一直爱着他。如果他死了，我的母亲会活不下去。"

法里路默然地看着阿鲁贝利希："你要出手阻拦我。"

"不错。"

"很好。"

两人都不再说什么，只是各自燃烧起小宇宙。

现在的情形正是捷克弗里特期待的，法里路和阿鲁贝利希终于反目成仇，他们已不可能再在一起。然而，法里路的存在始终会是自己和阿鲁贝利希之间的一个很大的不安定因素。捷克弗里特注视着正在对峙的法里路和阿鲁贝利希，无论两人之战的结局如何，他也已经考虑好了如何善后。如果阿鲁贝利希占了上风，法里路死在阿鲁贝利希手下，自然再省事不过了。若是阿鲁贝利希不敌法里路，自己便出手相救阻止法里路对阿鲁贝利希下杀手。以两人实力看来，法里路如果伤了阿鲁贝利希，他自己也不容易毫发无损，到时自己再出手就可以轻松地解决掉法里路。法里路一死，阿鲁贝利希即使会伤心，也无计可施。人已经死了，阿鲁贝利希渐渐地就会死心老实地留在自己身边。捷克弗里特想着，密切地关注着随时会互相攻击的法里路和阿鲁贝利希。

"出手吧。"法里路望着阿鲁贝利希。风吹着阿鲁贝利希的头发，让他又想起每一个阿鲁贝利希靠在他身边的时刻，红色的发丝缠绕着他自己银灰色的长发。

阿鲁贝利希闭了一下眼睛，手扬了起来："紫晶明盾拳！"

紫水晶在阿鲁贝利希的手中成形，无数的水晶块向法里路飞去。

法里路纵身而起："神威狼牙拳！"

捷克弗里特没有出手，法里路这个傻小子竟在生死关头让阿鲁贝利希先出拳。他看得出神威狼牙拳会在紫晶明盾拳的阻碍下打一定的折扣，阿鲁贝利希就算躲不开法里路的拳，也只是受伤而已，不会有性命之忧。而法里路，如果被魔鬼紫水晶封在里面，就不可能自己出得来。到时候，即使阿鲁贝利希改变主意想放他出来，捷克弗里特也不会让他这样做。

就在法里路的拳已快到阿鲁贝利希面前的时候，漫天的紫水晶突然凭空消失地无影无踪，而阿鲁贝利希却在这时放下了手臂，对于已近在咫尺的神威狼牙拳像是没看到一样。法里路感觉到不对，突然撤拳，可是已经来不及收回全部的攻击。捷克弗里特看到阿鲁贝利希放弃抵抗和躲闪的时候也已经没有时间出手。

于是，法里路和捷克弗里特两个人就这样眼睁睁地看着神威狼牙拳击中了阿鲁贝利希。阿鲁贝利希像断了线的风筝一样飞了出去，撞到远处一颗大树又摔到雪地上。

法里路连想也没想就向阿鲁贝利希扑了过去，而与此同时捷克弗里特却突然向法里路挥出了拳。

"九天游龙拳！"

法里路发觉捷克弗里特出拳，正在奔向阿鲁贝利希的身体不得不突然向右闪躲，躲过了本来正对着他后背的这一击，但捷克弗里特的拳却击中了他的左侧身。法里路刚刚摔倒在地，捷克弗里特已然挥出第二拳。

法里路只有尽力纵身而起，并在仓促之间向捷克弗里特发出了诺山群狼拳。

捷克弗里特把精神集中在对付法里路的时候，没有看到阿鲁贝利希正用手臂撑着身体站了起来。

就在捷克弗里特双臂交叉正在封诺山群狼拳的时候，阿鲁贝利希向他使出紫晶明盾拳。

紫晶明盾拳击中捷克弗里特的时候，树林中死一般的寂静。被封入紫水晶的捷克弗里特不置信地睁着眼睛，不知是不相信自己被阿鲁贝利希封入了紫水晶，还是不相信阿鲁贝利希在法里路拳下受伤后还是选择在法里路危急的时候出手相救。

阿鲁贝利希的身子晃了一下，倒在地上。法里路撑着站了起来，走过去慢慢地跪在阿鲁贝利希身边，把他扶了起来让他的上身靠在自己身上。

"你…为什么要救我…我刚才对你挥拳…"

阿鲁贝利希抬起头来注视着法里路的眼睛："我知道做什么也无法弥补我父亲犯下的罪。"

法里路的眼圈红了起来。

阿鲁贝利希缓缓地道："说这样的话也许你会觉得很肉麻，但是知道你再也不想见到我的时候，我想也许死在你手里至少可以让你记得我…也许…你会放过我的父亲…"

"别说了，阿鲁贝利希。"法里路双臂拥抱住阿鲁贝利希，把脸埋在他的肩上。

"今天早上我在瓦尔哈拉宫见到捷克弗里特的时候得知了13年前发生的事，但是犹豫了一天还是拿不出勇气告诉你...审判那天晚上发生的事，我不是…自愿的…"阿鲁贝利希艰难地说道，"…我…开不了口..."

法里路拥抱着阿鲁贝利希的手臂又紧了一些。

阿鲁贝利希将下巴放在法里路的肩膀上，微微抬头望着在树枝交错下露出的一抹纯净的蓝色天空。

"那些阳光充沛的地方，是不是连天空的蓝色也会看起来比较暖和？"

_第十章完_


	11. Chapter 11　 第一部尾声 在希腊

**第十一章（第一部尾声）：在希腊**

办公桌上的白色书信堆里漏出了一角天蓝色，捷克弗里特把它抽出来，发现是一张明信片。明信片上印着希腊克里特岛字样，米诺斯迷宫的遗址坐落在瓦蓝的天空下，迷宫入口前站着一个年轻的游客。明信片的背面签着法里路和阿鲁贝利希的名字。

离在森林中的那一战已经快半年了，这是法里路和阿鲁贝利希寄来的第十六张明信片。法里路的字写得越来越好了，现在已经几乎认不出是一个半年前还不识几个字的人写的了。

捷克弗里特的思绪又回到那宿命的一天，阿鲁贝利希在他和法里路之间作出了选择。也许，他在阿鲁贝利希的心中从来没有作为被选择的对象吧。那种熟悉的悲哀的感觉又一次袭上心头。

那一天，就在他觉得自己的精气已经被紫水晶吸干的时候，他重重地摔到了地上。勉强睁开眼睛，他发现禁锢住他的紫水晶已消失了。趴在地上，他听到阿鲁贝利希的声音。

"我们要离开仙宫一段日子…希望再见的时候，不是以这种敌人的身份。"

接着便是两个人的脚步走远的声音。捷克弗里特想看看阿鲁贝利希的背影，却筋疲力尽，无法抬起头来。他趴在森林的雪地上直到体力恢复到可以站起来，才慢慢地离开了那片森林。路过那栋小屋的时候，小屋里没有灯光。

第二天，他就听说了阿鲁贝利希放弃了家族继承人的身份，他的父亲不得不在阿鲁贝利希的堂兄弟中再重新选一个继承人。

过去的半年来，他不时地想着是什么让阿鲁贝利希做出了那样的选择。选择放弃成为仙宫第一望族的继承人，选择不在瓦尔哈拉宫继续争取被重用的机会，选择离开仙宫…选择法里路。

如果，当时自己没有在得知他战时所做的事的时候选择去他的房间要他把家徽交给自己。如果，审判那天他选择一开始投票就在任何人说话前投出反对票。如果，他在审判那天晚上没有选择在阿鲁贝利希体力未恢复的时候那样做。如果，他选择要求阿鲁贝利希和他一起去北部的祭神大典。如果，他得知13年前的事时，选择和阿鲁贝利希好好谈一下，而不是用这个威胁他。

如果，他当时在这些"如果"中的任何一个做出了不一样的选择，那阿鲁贝利希最终的选择是不是也会有所不同呢？

如果他的选择真的可以左右阿鲁贝利希的选择，那么，今天阿鲁贝利希没有选择在他的身边到底是阿鲁贝利希的选择还是他自己的选择？

又或许，这一切关于"如果"和"选择"的问题都只是他自己的纠结罢了，阿鲁贝利希的眼睛自始至终都只是看着法里路。

捷克弗里特久久地看着这张克里特岛的明信片。半年来，法里路和阿鲁贝利希的明信片自欧洲各地寄来。西班牙，瑞士，法国，意大利，塞浦路斯…希腊。都是些有幸沐浴在充沛的阳光下的国度。

渐渐地，站在米诺斯迷宫前的年轻游客的脸幻化成阿鲁贝利希的脸。他想象着阿鲁贝利希穿着白色的衬衫和蓝色的牛仔裤，在希腊的蓝天下站在白色的迷宫前。皮肤已被阳光镀上一层浅浅的金棕色，不再是苍白的。也许法里路会递给他一个冰激凌，而阿鲁贝利希会伸手接过来，在阳光下恣意地吃着，脸上带着在自己面前不曾展现过的笑容。

_第一部完_


	12. 战后 的完整版网址

对于来这里看到我的同人文的看的懂中文的圣迷，我在百度有个俱乐部，叫梦中梦理想之国，11年11月建立，里边收藏我自己和俱乐部成员的同人文，也包括我的一些收藏（别人写的我很喜欢的）。如果哪位在这里看了《战后》觉得喜欢，可以去那边，因为这里看中文的人气很少。

俱乐部网址：

.com/club/11308622

也可以到百度任何一个贴吧，把俱乐部号码"11308622"打到搜索框里，选择进入贴吧。目前俱乐部为公开，所有人都可以看到内容，但是只有成员可以发帖。希望去的圣迷都能申请加入会员，然后看文的时候能多会贴，别一直潜水。那里有《战后》完整版，还有其他的文。


End file.
